Ciel mon ancêtre
by Serleena
Summary: Si on leur avait dit ce que le sujet 17 était capable de faire ... mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose. Encore moins elle. Qu'elle soit en mesure de lui parler à lui, par-delà les siècles. Elle, c'est Clara Miles. Et elle va communiquer avec son ancêtre, au-delà du possible. Bien au-delà.
1. Par delà les siècles

**Première fic sur Assassin's Creed. Je précise que Clara Miles n'est pas apparentée à Desmond, elle est Desmond en femme. Il y a donc quelques différences, tant au niveau du caractère que - bien évidemment- physiques. L'action se situe durant Brotherhood.**

**Persos pas à moi sauf les OCs, disclaimer valable pour toute la fic.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ce jour-là, notre équipe d'Assassins ou affiliés allait vivre une expérience pour le moins inhabituelle. Une expérience qui si elle leur avait été annoncée leur aurait proprement parue impossible. Et pourtant … tout avait commencé avec le sujet 17. Clara Miles. Une jeune femme dont la lignée présentait les membres de l'ordre des Assassins les plus intéressants. Lucy Stillman l'avait découverte il y a quelque temps, enseignant un cours de danse tahitienne. La jeune femme avait par la suite envoyé un de ses collègues masculins l'inviter à prendre un verre dans un bar. Verre contenant un somnifère. Clara s'était retrouvée ensuite dans les locaux d'une société nommée Abstergo. Là, on lui avait demandé de s'allonger sur une drôle de machine capable de lire des mémoires enfouies dans ses gènes.

Clara s'était montrée plus que sceptique sur cette capacité, et surtout pas coopérative. Warren Vidic utilisa la force avec elle. Grave erreur. La brunette enseignait peut-être la danse, mais ce n'était pas pour autant sa seule activité. Non. La demoiselle savait se défendre et de manière efficace. Ainsi, la première fois que l'homme lui envoya des gardes, il se retrouva à devoir gérer un fauve. Clara s'était chargée des gardes avant de lui tomber sur le râble. Il se prit deux marrons avant que Lucy n'intervienne. Elle parvint à convaincre la jeune femme de renoncer à ce genre de procédé si elle souhaitait conserver sa lucidité. En un mot, Abstergo n'hésiterait pas à la droguer pour la rendre docile. Clara s'était calmée, non sans intimer à Vidic d'être plus courtois à l'avenir.

Le Templier retint la leçon. Miss Miles de son côté, mit à profit cette accalmie pour tenter de trouver une solution pour la sortir de là. Elle comprenait très bien que si ces gens, des Templiers paraissait-il, l'avaient enlevée ce n'était pas pour la garder vitam aeternam. Une fois qu'elle leur aurait donné ce qu'ils voulaient, elle ne ferait certainement pas de vieux os. De ce qu'elle avait comprit, l'endroit était bien gardé. S'évader d'ici n'allait pas être simple. Peut-être pourrait-elle assommer un des vigiles, prendre son uniforme et décamper. Oui, c'était une idée. Quoi qu'avec toutes ces caméras … ils en avaient mis vraiment partout ces cochons. Même dans la salle de bains. Celle-ci n'avait pas duré longtemps. Clara avait trouvé le moyen de la réduire en miettes, arguant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'un pervers s'amuse à la voir nue sous sa douche.

Warren avait tempêté, la discussion s'était soldée par un œil au beurre noir pour lui. Et plus de caméra. Mais sortie de là, elle ne passerait pas inaperçue. Finalement, l'aide lui vint de l'intérieur. Lucy Stillman trahit les Templiers et fit évader Clara. Elle la conduisit auprès des membres de l'autre camp. Clara fit connaissance avec Shaun Hastings et Rebecca Crane, ainsi que la nouvelle version de l'animus. Il lui fallut donc retourner faire connaissance avec ses ancêtres. Après Altaïr, venait Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

« Oooh c'est lui ? Ben dites donc il est bien fichu !» commenta Clara.

« Je plussoie.» fit Rebecca.

« Les femmes.» lança Shaun.

« Toi la tête de pudding, fais donc ce que tu fais de mieux : te taire.» siffla Miles.

Shaun serra les dents. Rebecca sourit. Clara soupira pour sa part : ce type lui était vraiment antipathique. Hautain, cassant, à peine poli … charmant quoi. Bref, elle préféra se concentrer d'autant plus qu'elle avait nettement plus intéressant sous … dans … enfin dans l'animus. Rebecca leva les yeux. Elle remarqua le regard en coin de Shaun sur Clara. Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui plaise ? Voilà qui serait intéressant à voir.

Les jours défilèrent, tout comme la vie d'Ezio. Shaun ne manquait pas d'asticoter Clara lors de ses sorties de l'animus, et la demoiselle ne manquait jamais de lui répondre vertement. Et même si elles donnaient l'impression de ne pas écouter, Rebecca et Lucy n'en perdaient pas une miette. Un beau jour cependant, alors que Clara se trouvait dans l'animus Lucy sonna le branle-bas de combat. Les Templiers arrivaient.

« Bon ! Ben je vais aller me dégourdir les poings.» commenta Clara en se levant.

Elle attrapa au passage une clémentine qu'elle fourra dans la bouche de Shaun au moment où il allait lancer une pique. Rebecca ricana devant sa mine offusquée. Clara suivit sa blonde collègue dans le sous-sol de l'entrepôt. Vidic était là, entouré de gardes.

« Tiens salut vieux machin ! T'as à ce point peur de nous qu'il te faille venir avec une meute ? » lança Clara avec un sourire sardonique.

« Vous ferez moins la maligne quand vous retournerez dans notre laboratoire, miss Miles.» rétorqua Vidic.

« Vu les châtaignes que je t'ai flanqué là-bas, vaudrait mieux pour toi que je n'y retourne pas.»

Le scientifique grogna, avant de lancer sa meute. Clara se jeta dans la mêlée avec un rictus carnassier. Elle s'était retenue à Abstergo, mais là par contre c'était carte blanche. Le sang gicla. Les gardes tombèrent un à un. Clara avisa ensuite Vidic.

« Ben alors ? On reste tout seul dans son coin ?» lança Clara.

Vaincu, le scientifique plia bagage.

* * *

« Bon : il faut continuer nos recherches. On ne sait toujours pas où se trouve la pomme d'Eden.» rappela Lucy.

Le quatuor se trouvait pour le moment dans ce qui fut la villa Auditore. Après y avoir restauré le courant, Clara s'installa sur le grand fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux. Le quadrillage blanc habituel apparut un instant devant ses paupières, avant que le décor de l'Italie de la Renaissance ne pousse. Vint ensuite l'intérieur d'une chambre plongée dans le noir. Clara devina l'occupant des lieux.

« _Il dort ? C'est bien la peine de commencer par là._» songea la brunette.

Enfin. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle n'entende la serrure de la porte émettre un cliquetis. Clara comprit qu'on crochetait la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse voir de qui il s'agissait. Soudain, à la faveur d'un rayon de lune perçant à travers les volets, elle découvrit une lame.

« _Merde !_ _Un meurtrier ! Allez Ezio réveille-toi !_»

Mais l'Italien dormait à poings fermés. Clara vit alors le tueur s'approcher, et commença à paniquer. Ezio allait se faire égorger dans son sommeil. Or ayant en quelque sorte partagé sa vie ces dernières semaines, la jeune femme s'y était attachée. Elle avait vécu ses joies, ses peines, son combat, ses doutes. Clara savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire, pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de s'entendre l'appeler, d'essayer de le prévenir. Dehors, Rebecca observa la jeune femme s'agiter.

« _Ezio réveille-toi ! Y'a un tueur dans ta chambre ! EZIO ! _»

Le visiteur était près du lit à présent. Clara le vit brandir une lame. Son angoisse atteignit son paroxysme. Une curieuse sensation s'ensuivit. La brunette eut l'impression de tomber, en même temps qu'elle se sentait horriblement compressée. Cela dura très peu de temps, quelques secondes. En attendant, elle se remit à hurler le prénom de son ancêtre. Dans le lit, Ezio se réveilla en sursaut. L'avait-on appelé ?

« _Y'a un meurtrier dans ta chambre ! EEEZIOOOO ! _»

Ezio activa sa vision d'aigle. Juste à temps pour découvrir un intrus au pied de son lit. Il lui jeta sa couverture en plein visage. La lame s'abattant à cet instant fit choir la couverture. L'Assassin bondit hors du lit. Il saisit le poignet de son agresseur pour le tordre, le forçant ainsi à lâcher son instrument. Le brun le rattrapa en plein vol avant de le retourner contre l'inconnu. Un son de douleur retentit. Puis le bruit d'un corps qui chute, et le silence.

« Ouf ! » souffla Clara.

« Qui est là ? » appela Ezio.

Clara se figea. Comment … il ne l'avait quand même pas … entendue ? Ezio regardait de tout côtés, sans découvrir qui que ce soit. Trop stupéfaite, Clara garda le silence. Une minute après, elle découvrit la flamme d'une bougie. Ezio Auditore regarda sous son lit. Personne. Il avait pourtant juré entendre une voix. C'était ce qui l'avait réveillé de prime abord. Quelqu'un avait crié son prénom. À point nommé d'ailleurs, quelques secondes de plus et il serait mort. L'homme se releva, perplexe. Avait-il rêvé ? Ses yeux se levèrent et se posèrent sur le miroir de sa chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux. Doucement, hésitant, il approcha. Le reflet qui s'y trouvait n'était pas le sien. Comment était-ce possible ? Par quel miracle ?

« Qui … qui êtes-vous ? »

Rebecca pencha la tête en avant en stupéfaction. Lucy leva la sienne, Shaun se retourna.

« Non mais je rêve !» fit Rebecca.

« Ce n'est pas possible ... » souffla Lucy.

Elle se leva et approcha de l'écran de sa collègue. Dessus, les souvenirs visualisés par Clara. On y voyait Ezio debout devant son miroir. Un miroir dans lequel on distinguait très nettement sa descendante. L'Italien observa la jeune femme devant lui : brune aux cheveux bien longs, la peau blanche, des yeux noirs en amande, des traits fins, un mignon petit nez enfantin …

« Attends … tu peux me voir ?» demanda Clara interdite.

« Non seulement je vous vois, madonna, mais je vous entends. Quoi que j'ai plus l'impression de vous entendre dans ma tête.» fit Ezio avec un geste vers sa tempe.

Clara en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction : elle était en train de parler à son ancêtre ayant vécu cinq siècles et des brouettes plus tôt.

« Le truc de fou ! Mais comment c'est possible ça ?»

Clara leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était sombre. Elle remarqua qu'elle se tenait devant un carré, très certainement le miroir vu de son côté.

« Est-ce vous qui m'avez appelé pendant que je dormais ? » s'enquit à nouveau Ezio.

« Oui … oui oui. Je … mais je croyais pas que tu … que vous m'entendriez.» répondit Clara.

« Si fait. En tout cas je vous remercie, vous m'avez certainement sauvé la vie. Mais dites-moi, êtes-vous un de Ceux qui étaient là avant ? » questionna Auditore.

« Ah non, moi je suis plutôt de ceux qui seront là bien après.» répondit Clara.

Elle vit son ancêtre froncer les sourcils. Soudain, l'image de la jeune femme se brouilla. Ezio vit apparaître son reflet, qui lui renvoya une image de surprise. Il resta à se fixer un moment, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais en revenant vers son lit et retrouvant le cadavre, le doute fut levé. Ezio posa sa bougie près de la fenêtre, et ouvrit les volets. Un tas de foin se trouvait pile en dessous. L'Assassin empoigna le corps et le balança. Il épongea ensuite un peu le sang sur le parquet.

« _Quelle drôle de nuit. Je me demande bien qui était cette fille, et si je la reverrais. Comment diable a-t-elle fait pour se retrouver dans le miroir ? _» se demanda-t-il.

Il jeta le linge rougi par le sang, puis se recoucha.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla les images de la fille dans le miroir lui revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. Ezio tourna la tête vers la glace suspendue au mur. Vide. Étrange. Il secoua la tête, puis attrapa ses habits d'Assassin. Il quitta ensuite l'auberge où il avait passé la nuit. Auditore retrouva La Volpe dans son repaire de voleurs. L'homme remarqua son air absent.

« Tu as mal dormi ? » questionna-t-il.

« On peut dire ça : j'ai reçu de la visite.» informa Ezio.

Il relata l'agression dont il avait été victime. Par contre, il passa sous silence son étrange dialogue avec une inconnue dans une glace. N'empêche, quand Ezio y pensait il avait l'impression tenace qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Eh bien tu as eu une sacrée chance. As-tu pu voir un signe qui identifierait ce meurtrier ? » questionna La Volpe.

« Non. Je l'ai jeté dans un tas de paille, on pourra toujours aller voir. Ce sera mieux de le voir en plein jour. »

Le chef des voleurs acquiesça. L'Assassin le conduisit à l'endroit en question. Vérifiant autour d'eux, ils écartèrent la paille. L'homme était toujours là, son couteau planté en plein cœur. Ezio le fouilla. Il découvrit une chaîne portant l'emblème des Borgia en médaillon.

« Évidemment.» dit-il.

Maintenant, il savait qui avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours et nuits. Lui et son ami quittèrent l'endroit.

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse. » fit La Volpe.

« On se demande quoi. J'ai manqué de me faire saigner comme un cochon cette nuit, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne sifflerais pas comme un pinson. » ironisa Ezio.

« Je ne parle pas de ça. Je te connais bien maintenant et je crois qu'il y a autre chose.» sourit Volpe.

Décidément personne sur cette terre n'avait mieux choisit son surnom. Toutefois, Ezio garda le silence.

* * *

« C'est absolument incompréhensible.» dit Lucy, qui faisait les cents pas.

Rebecca se tenait auprès de Clara, toujours yeux clos. Shaun avait rapproché sa chaise et se tenait à califourchon dessus, face à Miles.

« Comment diable a-t-elle pu entrer en contact avec Ezio ? Ce devrait être impossible.» reprit la blonde.

« Va savoir. En tout cas, si elle ne l'avait pas fait nous aurions eu une belle contradiction.» intervint Shaun.

« Comment ça ? » souleva Rebecca.

« Eh bien selon toute vraisemblance cet assassin aurait dû réussir son coup. Or la date de décès d'Ezio Auditore se situe bien plus tard.» expliqua Shaun.

« Donc ce que tu es en train de nous dire … c'est que ça devait arriver ?» demanda Rebecca.

« Oui. C'est aussi ce qu'on appelle un paradoxe temporel. L'espace-temps est bien plus compliqué qu'on ne le croit. Je pense pour ma part qu'il s'agit là d'un nœud. L'histoire s'est déjà produite du temps d'Ezio -qui a donc gardé trace de cet instant- et recommence ici avec Clara puisqu'elle possède les souvenirs de son ancêtre.» exposa l'Anglais.

« Vous croyez qu'elle peut communiquer avec ses autres ancêtres ? » interrogea Rebecca.

« Qui sait. Clara a peut-être développé une affinité particulière avec Ezio. Après tout, nous avons assisté à sa naissance. Contrairement à Altaïr nous possédons un plus large panel de souvenirs. De quoi créer des liens plus forts.»

« Je vois. En tout cas c'est une grande première. Aucun des sujets que j'ai vu n'a réussi cet exploit. Tu veux bien la réveiller Rebecca ? » reprit Lucy.

« C'est justement le problème. J'essaie de lui faire ouvrir les yeux depuis tout à l'heure, mais sans succès.» avoua Rebecca.

Lucy cessa de marcher pour approcher de la demoiselle. Elle la secoua, lui parla mais rien n'y fit. Elle regarda ses collègues avec inquiétude.

« C'est certainement là l'effet secondaire de cet exploit. Qui sait ce qu'elle a déployé comme énergie pour entrer en contact avec son ancêtre.» dit Rebecca.

Ils laissèrent Clara sur l'animus, n'ayant d'autres endroits où l'installer. La journée s'écoula sans qu'elle ne reprenne conscience. Lucy l'auscultait toutes les heures. Organisme stable. Sans doute le véritable effet se produirait-il au réveil. Quelles allaient êtres les conséquences de cette profonde immersion ? Clara allait-elle se réveiller au moins ? Ce serait vraiment un comble. Le troisième jour après cette singulière aventure, la brune ouvrit les yeux.

« Hé ça y est elle se réveille !» lança Rebecca.

Lucy accourut aussitôt, accompagnée de Shaun un rien après.

« Clara ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?» demanda Lucy.

Miles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Son corps se tendit un instant, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix quasi ensommeillée.

« Un truc absolument incroyable. Tu as réussi à parler avec Ezio.» informa Rebecca.

Clara arrondit les yeux.

« Ah oui … je me souviens. L'assassin dans sa chambre. Il m'a vraiment entendue alors. C'est dingue. Est-ce que ça s'est déjà produit ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Non. On ne pensait même pas que c'était possible.» répondit Shaun.

Clara hocha la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » interrogea Lucy.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ?»

« Trois jours. » fit Rebecca.

« Ah oui quand même.»

Lucy l'ausculta à nouveau. En dehors de ce coma et de cette impression de déséquilibre rien ne semblait anormal. Quoi que c'était déjà pas mal comme prix à payer. Elle lui demanda d'essayer de se lever. Mais tout tourna davantage et Clara ne put que retomber sur le fauteuil.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir te reposer encore un peu.» dit Lucy.

« Mais dis-nous avant ça … comment t'as fait ? » lança Rebecca.

Trois paires d'yeux fixèrent Clara. Cette dernière ferma les yeux.

« Je … je ne sais pas trop. Quand j'ai vu ce type entrer et que j'ai compris qu'il allait tuer Ezio … j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir le prévenir. Je me suis entendue l'appeler de toutes mes forces. Et à ce moment-là … »

Clara rouvrit les yeux, fixant le sol.

« Il s'est passé un drôle de truc. Comme si je tombais, et en même temps j'ai eu l'impression de passer sous un rouleau-compresseur. Ça été très rapide comme sensation. Et on s'est parlé.»

Elle regarda le trio, espérant que l'un d'eux avait une explication plausible.

« On dirait une immersion très profonde dans l'animus. Au-delà du raisonnable, vu que tu es restée inconsciente trois jours. C'est encore difficile à comprendre. Tu as dû développer une affinité particulière avec ton ancêtre. Cela t'as certainement demandé une énergie considérable pour parvenir à lui parler par-delà les siècles.» dit Lucy.

« Or une exposition prolongée peut avoir de graves conséquences.» rappela Shaun.

Toujours le mot qu'il faut celui-là, songea la jeune femme.

« Mais là elle n'a pas été exposée trop longtemps, mais plus profondément. Si ça se trouve c'est totalement différent.» objecta Rebecca.

« De toute manière, nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien à l'heure actuelle. Le cas ne s'est encore jamais produit.» conclut Lucy.

Clara passa le reste de la journée sous surveillance. Elle s'alimenta de manière ordinaire, avalant un peu plus que d'habitude dû à ses trois jours de jeûne.

« _J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai parlé à Ezio Auditore. Il a quand même vécu y'a 503 ans au bas mot. Techniquement le fait qu'il soit mort devrait rendre la chose absolument impossible._» se dit-elle

Clara reposa son assiette à côté, que Shaun débarrassa aussitôt sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Miles replia ses genoux contre elle.

« _Est-ce que je suis capable de renouveler la chose ? Ce serait certainement utile, en plus d'être intéressant. En dehors de cette inconscience et de ce mal de mer, tout va bien. _»

C'était décidé, elle tenterait à nouveau de lui parler dès qu'elle retournerait dans l'animus. Elle garda toutefois cette décision pour elle. Restait encore à savoir exactement comment s'y prendre. Il ne suffirait certainement pas de le vouloir. Il faudrait y mettre la même force que la première fois. Et donc retrouver l'émotion précédant la communication.

Clara ne put retourner dans les souvenirs de son ancêtre que le lendemain. Aussitôt qu'elle vit Ezio, elle se concentra. Mais … elle eut beau l'appeler, rien ne se passa. Elle ne parvint pas à renouer le contact. Cette première fois serait-elle donc unique ? Ce serait vraiment dommage.

Ezio de son côté, s'était vu regarder chaque miroir avec circonspection. Voilà une semaine qu'il avait vécu cet étrange phénomène, et il ne parvenait pas à se l'ôter de la tête. Comment reproduire la chose ? Il ignorait qui elle était, d'où elle venait, comment était-elle parvenue à lui parler. Elle avait dit être de ceux qui seraient là bien après. Mais bien après quoi ? Une catastrophe allait-elle survenir ? Quel était le rapport avec lui ? Que de questions. Comme si cette histoire avec la pomme d'Eden n'était pas suffisante. Déjà qu'il lui fallait reconstruire la Confrérie des Assassins … Le séduisant Italien rejeta la tête en arrière. Appuyé contre le mur délimitant une fenêtre sur un toit, il laissa son regard errer sur le ciel bleu. Il resta ainsi un moment, avant de rentrer dans l'établissement que tenait sa sœur Claudia.

Il poussa la porte d'une chambre, jeta sa cape sur une chaise et ses armes sur une commode.

« Ezio ! »

Le brun sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux chocolat se posèrent alors sur un grand psyché. Elle était là.


	2. Ce lien qui nous unit

**Merci beaucoup aux deux personnes qui ont posté un commentaire. Voici donc la suite, où Ezio fait plus ample connaissance avec Clara.**

**Pour ce qui est de l'italien, ne parlant pas cette langue me suis donc débrouillée comme j'ai pu. Je m'excuse donc auprès des italophones (si c'est bien le terme), pour les fautes éventuelles.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ezio approcha du miroir. Il détailla la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Elle portait un pantalon bleu qui la moulait, ainsi qu'un curieux haut blanc à fines bretelles.

« Ah enfin ! J'ai bien cru ne pas arriver à vous reparler.» dit-elle.

« Vous revoilà. Je me demandais si je reverrais à nouveau ce phénomène.» répondit Ezio.

« Je vous ai manqué ? C'est mignon.» sourit Clara avec amusement.

Ezio sourit aussi, amusé par sa répartie.

« Comment faites-vous ça ? » s'enquit-il.

« Avec du mal. Cela me demande pas mal de concentration et de volonté pour arriver à vous parler, messere Auditore. Je ne maîtrise pas encore bien le phénomène. Il est unique dans son genre.»

« Je crois aussi. Puis-je connaître votre nom au moins ?»

« Clara. Clara Miles.»

Si Ezio croyait avoir tout vu avec ça, il se trompait. Ce nom … il le connaissait. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Minerve, cette étrange créature enfermée dans la pomme d'Eden l'avait mentionné devant lui.

« C'est donc toi.» souffla-t-il.

Clara sourit avec douceur.

« Oui c'est moi. Moi à qui Minerve destinait son message. »

« Tu connais Minerve. Tu me connais moi également … qui es-tu donc ? »

Ezio ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il la tutoyait à présent. Clara ne s'en formalisa pas, elle préférait même qu'il en soit ainsi, après avoir assisté à la première partie de sa vie d'Assassin.

« Je me demande si tu vas me croire.»

« Au point où j'en suis.» répliqua Ezio.

« Bien vu. En réalité je suis ta lointaine descendante. Je vis en l'an 2012, autrement dit cinq siècles plus tard. Possédant ton ADN en moi, je peux visualiser ta vie grâce à un appareil appelé l'animus.»

Ezio cligna des yeux. Y'en avait d'autres comme ça ? Fallait qu'il arrête de se castagner avec les gardes, il avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête.

« Tu … ma descendante ...»

Il n'avait pas tout comprit -c'était quoi un ADN ?- et sentait encore plus perdu.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ?»

« C'est la grande question. »

Une voix retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

* * *

« Ezio ? A qui parles-tu ?»

« C'est ma mère.» fit le brun.

Il se rendit auprès de la porte, ouvrit puis convia Maria à l'intérieur. Il la mit devant le miroir.

« Mère, voyez-vous la même chose que moi ?» demanda Ezio.

« Oui, nos reflets.»

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? Que suis-je censée voir ?» s'étonna Maria.

L'Assassin n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. Était-il donc le seul à voir cette Clara ? Maria lui demanda à nouveau à qui son fils parlait. Ce dernier répondit qu'il réfléchissait tout haut. Sa mère le fixa un instant, puis décida de quitter la pièce. Ezio soupira. Regardant le psyché, il revint vers lui.

« Pourquoi elle ne t'as pas vue ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la porte.

« Eh bien je crois que c'est parce que c'est à toi, et à toi seul que je suis connectée.» avança Clara.

Ezio laissa retomber son bras. Eh bien, lui qui souhaitait savoir quel était le visage de cette Clara mentionnée par Minerve … seulement il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille.

« Tu es vraiment ma descendante ?»

« Oui. Ce que tu vois doit être une projection de moi-même, un peu comme Minerve. C'est grâce à notre ADN commun que je peux te parler, et à l'animus.» répondit la brune.

« C'est quoi un na de naine ? »

« A. D. N. C'est ce qui est à la base de la vie. Une série de données présente au plus profonds de nous-même. Il se transmet de parent à enfant. C'est ce qui fait qu'un humain ressemble à un humain, un chien à un chien etc.»

« Et l'animus ? » demanda à nouveau Ezio.

« Une machine qui lit les souvenirs cachés dans cet ADN. Ainsi, moi par exemple je t'ai vu naître, affronter les Pazzi dans un vrai combat de coqs et … la façon dont tu es devenu un Assassin.»

« Tu as réellement vu tout ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Incroyable. Pourtant, elle avait mentionné son affrontement avec Vieri de Pazzi et sa bande, dans sa jeunesse. Détail qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître sans l'avoir effectivement vu.

« Comme je te le dis. Si tu veux des preuves en voilà : ton père s'appelait Giovanni, tes frères Federico et Petruccio. Ils ont été injustement accusés de trahison et pendus pour ça. Tu y as échappé car tu étais absent le jour de leur arrestation, tu étais chargé d'apporter un courrier. Suite à ce tragique événement tu as quitté ta ville natale pour te réfugier avec ta mère Maria et ta sœur Claudia à Monteriggionni. Je m'y trouve au passage, dans ce qui fut la villa Auditore.»

Clara lui parla ensuite de sa traque contre les conjurés responsables de la mort de sa famille. Les yeux d'Ezio se voilèrent à ce souvenir horrible. En tout cas, Clara disait la vérité. Elle devait donc bien être apparentée à lui.

« Très bien je te crois. Si inimaginable que ce soit.» décida Ezio.

« A qui le dis-tu. Mais je suis quand même contente de pouvoir te parler.»

Ezio garda le silence, contemplant l'image de sa descendante. Il vivait là un moment absolument unique. Certains parents décédaient avant de connaître leurs enfants. Bon, Clara n'était pas sa fille, à tout point de vue ils étaient relativement étrangers l'un à l'autre. Cinq siècles les séparaient. Il s'approcha encore un peu, une trentaine de centimètres le séparant à présent de la glace. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui fournir quelques réponses.

* * *

« Alors dis-moi Clara, que dois-tu faire avec le message de Minerve ? »

« Je l'ignore encore. J'ai reçu le message très récemment : une semaine, deux tout au plus. Je cherche la pomme d'Eden, que tu dois encore avoir en ta possession afin d'accéder à un sanctuaire.» répondit la brunette.

« Je vois. Donc si tu connais cet artefact cela signifie que les Assassins existent encore, et par extension les Templiers.» devina l'Italien.

« Exact. Et on leur flanque toujours des châtaignes à tout bout de champ. Tout va bien quoi.»

Ezio sourit à nouveau. Elle commençait à lui devenir sympathique cette petite.

« Tout de même, cinq cents ans plus tard et ils sont toujours là. C'est décourageant en vérité.» dit-il en s'appuyant contre un angle de mur.

« Et nous aussi, nous sommes toujours là. Ne t'inquiètes pas Ezio, tu ne te bats pas en vain, ni toi ni les autres. Vous avez retardé leur projet, que je trouve assez stupide au passage. Les gens ordinaires ne le savent pas, mais ils te doivent beaucoup. C'est grâce à toi et à l'ordre que nous sommes encore libres. » lança Clara.

Ezio arrondit les yeux. Il sentit le contentement le traverser. Pour la première fois, il pensa que son combat n'était pas vain, que sa souffrance servait à quelque chose de positif.

« Tu trouves leur idée d'un nouvel ordre mondial stupide, dis-tu.» reprit-il.

« Bien sûr, et totalement utopiste. Nous priver de notre libre-arbitre, comme si c'était possible. La liberté fait partie de nous au même titre d'un bras ou une jambe. Même si les Templiers nous asservissent, cela ne changera rien. Il y aura toujours des envieux, des avides, des orgueilleux, des intolérants … tu en trouves partout, y comprit les plus hautes sphères pourtant censées être instruites. Tous ces défauts caractérisent l'être humain, et sont la vraie cause des conflits du monde. Pour obtenir durablement cet ordre mondial dont ils parlent, il faudrait changer l'homme. Or même Dieu n'y est pas parvenu. Alors de simples humains tu penses.» exposa Clara.

Ezio croisa les bras, considérant ces arguments. Cela se tenait en effet. Les Templiers voulaient un monde d'ordre et de discipline. Or ni l'un ni l'autre n'empêchaient le ressentiment envers son prochain.

« Mais tu sais, la pomme d'Eden renferme un immense pouvoir qui pourrait bien leur permettre d'arriver à leurs fins.» rappela-t-il.

« Oui et alors ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va durer cette histoire ? Moi à mon époque, on a vu les empires et les royaumes naître, vivre et mourir. Rien n'est éternel. L'empire romain a duré mille ans, mais il a fini par cesser d'être. Que les Templiers fassent de même, et il arrivera bien un jour où une personne se lèvera pour dire assez. C'est toujours comme ça. De plus, rien ne garantit que la pomme soit capable d'asservir des milliards d'humains.» répliqua Clara.

« Des milliards ? On est si nombreux que ça à ton époque ? » releva Auditore.

« Oui. J'ai appris une ou deux bricoles sur Ceux qui étaient là avant. Ils étaient très avancés, plus que nous, et je crois que les êtres humains n'avaient pas la meilleure place qui soit. Et malgré cela … ils ne sont plus là. Nous si.»

« Malgré tout, je crois qu'il ne faut pas cesser de se battre.» continua Ezio.

« Évidemment. Bon t'as prévu quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? » interrogea la brunette.

« Comment ça, tu ne le sais pas ? Je pensais que vu que ma vie était passée pour toi ... » s'étonna Ezio.

« Oui elle l'est, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je sais tout. Je vois les choses au fur et à mesure. Normalement, je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps dans l'animus, c'est risqué.» informa Clara.

Son reflet commença à se brouiller, signe que son immersion touchait à sa fin. La jeune femme salua rapidement Ezio puis disparut, laissant place à l'image de l'homme dans le miroir. Ce dernier se gratta la tête. Bon, il avait fait connaissance avec elle. Le phénomène serait amené à se reproduire, il le sentait. En attendant, il devait retrouver Machiavelli.

* * *

Dans le temps présent, Rebecca déconnecta Clara de l'animus. Elle avait recommencé. Elle était à nouveau parvenue à communiquer avec Ezio. Comme la fois précédente, Miles était inconsciente.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle s'y prends.» fit Rebecca.

« En tout cas, ça pourrait nous être utile. Si Ezio pouvait nous dire où il a caché la pomme.» dit Lucy.

« Ce n'est pas utile qu'elle lui parle pour ça. Nous l'aurions su avec la méthode habituelle. » rappela Shaun.

« C'est vrai … de toute manière, je pense qu'il est inutile de lui demander de ne pas réitérer l'exploit. Elle recommencera, s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris d'elle à Abstergo c'est qu'elle est du genre têtu. » ajouta Lucy en croisant les bras.

« Faudrait quand même pas que ça mette sa vie en danger cette histoire.» maugréa Shaun.

Le trio laissa la brune se remettre de son immersion intense. Elle reprit connaissance trois jours plus tard, et dut encore prendre du repos. Rebecca lui apporta une assiette.

« Ah merci.» fit Miles.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de pouvoir parler à son ancêtre d'il y a cinq cents ans ? » demanda la brune.

« C'est très intéressant je trouve.»

« Ouais enfin, tu nous fais perdre quatre jours à chaque fois.» lança Shaun.

Clara l'ignora complètement.

« Quand j'y repense, c'est tellement incroyable. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y arrive.»

« Et nous donc.» sourit Rebecca.

En tout cas, Clara pensa que Shaun avait raison. Si elle parlait à Ezio à chaque fois qu'elle se connectait à l'animus ils perdaient du temps. Elle décida donc de laisser défiler les souvenirs un moment. Puis il fallait avouer que cette sensation de déséquilibre quand elle reprenait connaissance était vraiment désagréable.

* * *

De son côté, Ezio se demanda un soir étoilé s'il lui était possible de parler à Clara, plutôt que d'attendre qu'elle le contacte. Il n'avait pas d'animus, cependant si elle le voyait elle devait pouvoir l'entendre. Il se sentait pris de curiosité pour elle, car il fallait l'avouer depuis qu'il avait rencontré Minerve le nom de la jeune femme résonnait souvent dans son esprit. Après tout, il avait tant enduré pour que ce message lui parvienne. L'Italien attrapa un miroir de toilette emprunté à une courtisane.

« Clara ? » appela-t-il.

L'espace d'un instant, il n'y eut que son reflet. Elle lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait du temps pour parvenir jusqu'à lui, aussi Auditore patienta un moment. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas renoncer, commença à abaisser le miroir quand il vit le reflet se brouiller.

« Houlà. Comment ça se fait que tu es en aussi gros plan ? » demanda Clara.

« Bonsoir Clara, sourit Ezio. Je suppose que c'est à cause du miroir, il est assez petit.»

« Pardon, bonsoir. Alors, tu voulais me parler ? »

« Si euh … c'est un peu idiot en fait. » répondit le brun, embarrassé.

« Dis toujours, je verrais bien si c'est stupide ou pas.» reprit Clara.

« D'accord. C'est juste que … pendant longtemps j'ai souhaité pouvoir mettre un visage sur ton nom. J'étais une sorte de prophète, mais cela m'a tellement coûté.» commença Ezio.

« Oui j'ai vu ça. Tu n'as vraiment pas eu une vie facile. Cependant, tu as aidé beaucoup de gens ne l'oublie pas.»

« Je sais mais … je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si cela en valait la peine. Je veux dire … pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Minerve ne t'a-t-elle pas parlé directement à toi ?» questionna Ezio.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Ou bien alors, parce qu'ainsi tu as pu voir ce que ces artefacts étaient, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, et donc qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter que ça ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Je crois qu'une partie de ce message t'était malgré tout destiné, que tu puisses toi aussi avoir des réponses.» suggéra Clara.

« Si … d'une certaine manière j'en sais un peu plus.» convint Ezio.

« Ce sera utile à l'ordre des Assassins également. Que chacun sache pourquoi ils doivent garder ces objets, un minimum. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas subi tout ça pour rien.»

Ezio sourit à nouveau. Oui, sans doute quelques bonnes choses étaient sorties de tout cela, si on en croyait ceux qu'il avait côtoyé durant sa traque. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui cette histoire de pomme revenait sur le tapis. Il allait devoir se lancer à nouveau à sa poursuite.

« Le doute te traverse on dirait.» continua Clara.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Je le vois dans tes yeux. Ne te bile pas trop Ezio. Fais de ton mieux, donne-toi à fonds comme tu l'as fais précédemment. Ça se passera bien.»

« Si tu le dis.»

« Je l'affirme même. De toute manière je te surveille.»

« Non mais … voilà qu'une bambina va me dicter ce que j'ai à faire ! » s'amusa Ezio.

« Bambina ? Tu t'es regardé grand-père ?!»

« Sale gosse ! »

« Vieux croûton ! »

« Novice ! »

« Néophyte toi-même ! »

« Gamine.»

« Vieux schnock.»

Ils continuèrent leur échange de politesse durant cinq bonnes minutes. Au moins, sa descendante avait de la répartie. Voilà de quoi lui changer les idées. Clara de son côté, admit qu'il était plaisant de voir les yeux chocolat de son ancêtre pétiller à nouveau. Toutefois, l'échange prit fin quand la transmission se brouilla à nouveau.

« Bonne nuit Ezio ! À la prochaine ! »

« Bonne nuit bambina. »

Ezio crut entendre un grognement, ce qui le fit glousser. Il posa le miroir à côté de lui, puis s'allongea bras croisés derrière la nuque, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le jour suivant, l'Italien se retrouvait de nouveau à arpenter les toits de la cité de Rome. Il épingla le garde devant lui. Avisant ensuite une poutre donnant sur le vide, il s'y aventura. En-dessous, une charrette remplie de fleurs rose. Il se leva et commença à écarter les bras.

« _EZIO NON ! _» entendit-il dans sa tête.

« Ouwaaaah ! »

L'Assassin sursauta, agita les bras pour retrouver son équilibre et finit par se retrouver suspendu à la poutre dos au vide.

« Clara ? As-tu perdu la testa ? J'allais faire un saut de la foi, il ne faut JAMAIS me déranger dans ces moments-là !» s'exclama Ezio.

« _Ouais ben toi, c'est ta testa à toi qui a manqué d'être écrasée au sol, en plus du reste ! _» rétorqua la brune.

« Cosa ? »

« _Regarde en bas._»

Penchant alors la tête en arrière, Ezio aperçut son chariot de fleurs s'en allant. S'il avait sauté il ne serait plus qu'un tartare d'Auditore à présent.

« Diamine. » souffla-t-il.

« _J'ai vu le conducteur monter sur sa charrette au moment où tu écartais les bras. J'ai préféré t'avertir_. » expliqua Miles.

Ezio se remit à l'endroit, une jambe pendant dans le vide.

« Eh bien, on dirait que c'est la seconde fois que tu me sauve la vita, bambina. Grazie mille.»

« _Y'a pas de quoi papy. _»

« Enfin évite quand même de me hurler dans la testa la prochaine fois.»

« _Oh sûr, je t'enverrais un parchemin ça va tellement plus vite. Idiota._»

Ezio leva la tête au ciel. Ses journées n'allaient pas être tristes désormais. Bon, il était peut-être temps de descendre de là. Gentiment cette fois. Il retrouva le sol avec un contentement inhabituel. Il regarda dans la direction où était partie sa charrette. Si Clara n'avait pas été là … enfin il se comprenait. Ezio sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il tourna le dos et quitta l'endroit.

* * *

_Si = oui_

_Cosa = quoi_

_Testa = tête_

_Bambina = petite fille_

_Diamine = zut_

_Vita = vie_


	3. Jour chagrin

**La relation entre Ezio et Clara s'affine. Mais ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Clara Miles poursuivait périodiquement ses échanges avec Ezio Auditore. Elle parvenait à présent à entrer en contact un peu plus vite que lors de ses premiers essais. Par contre, le prix à payer était toujours le même. Jusque là elle l'ignorait, mais c'était toujours Shaun qui gardait un œil sur elle. Rebecca s'en amusait beaucoup, intérieurement cependant. Le voir interagir avec la jolie brune serait certainement très intéressant à voir. D'ailleurs, l'historien se trouvait devant le fauteuil de l'animus. Ses collègues en profitaient pour faire une pause. Shaun tendit une main hésitante, puis attrapa une mèche de cheveux qu'il fit glisser entre ses doigts.

« _Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à lui parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si intéressant ?_» se demanda-t-il.

Les voir se taquiner avait tendance à le faire grincer des dents. Bon, ça n'irait pas plus loin ils ne pouvaient pas s'atteindre de toute manière. M'enfin bon. Entendant les filles revenir, Shaun gagna prestement son poste.

« Comment va-t-elle ?» questionna Lucy.

« Toujours au même point.» répondit laconiquement Hastings.

Rebecca et Lucy gagnèrent elles aussi leur ordinateur. Un peu plus tôt, Rebecca avait confié à Lucy ce qu'elle pensait avoir repéré. Aussi la blonde décida-t-elle d'observer un peu mieux le jeune homme. Effectivement, elle surprit quelques regards dans la direction de leur protégée. Rebecca lui adressa une expression complice. Mouahahaha.

* * *

Dans l'Italie de la Renaissance, dans une chambre à la Rose Fleurie Ezio se tenait sur une chaise, une jambe par-dessus un accoudoir. Il avait défait sa chemise, largement ouverte sur son torse. Ses mains étaient jointes devant son visage. Un visage à l'air particulièrement sombre.

« Eh bien, en voilà une tête de masque de tragédie grecque.» lança une voix familière.

Ezio leva la tête, pour découvrir le reflet de Clara. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main.

« Buon giorno bambina.» soupira-t-il en laissant ses mains retomber.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?»

« Of … c'est simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une date … amère.»

Clara fronça les sourcils.

« Désolée, mais je ne sais pas quel jour on est chez toi.»

« C'est la date anniversaire du jour où j'ai perdu la moitié de ma famille.» précisa Ezio, tête en arrière.

« Ah. Oui. Ce jour-là.»

Ezio reporta ses mirettes noisette sur elle. Le chagrin avait aussi atteint son visage. Ce qui le surprit.

« Pourquoi es-tu triste bambina ? C'est ma famille qui a été touchée, non la tienne.»

« J'y étais figures-toi. J'ai tout vu en même temps que toi. Et si, quelque part c'est aussi ma famille. C'était … vraiment affreux.» répliqua Clara en plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son ancêtre.

Ezio ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma aussitôt. Effectivement, elle devait savoir ce qu'il avait traversé. Le chagrin, l'amertume qui l'avaient frappé ce jour maudit. Clara avait assisté à son impuissance à les sauver, en dépit de tous ses efforts. Elle avait vécu sa quête de vengeance à ses côtés, d'une certaine manière.

« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude bambina.»

« C'est bien normal. Mais … tu ne devrais pas être avec ta mère et ta sœur, justement aujourd'hui ? » questionna Clara.

« Non je … je préfère être seul en principe.»

Clara le fixa un instant. Il lui sembla vraiment vulnérable en cet instant, la tête penchée sur le côté avec cet air chagrin si loin de son assurance habituelle. En cet instant elle aurait souhaité pouvoir franchir ce miroir pour aller le consoler.

« Tu devrais pourtant les rejoindre. S'il y a une chose que j'ai compris avec tes débuts d'Assassin … c'est qu'on ne sait jamais combien le temps passé ensemble peut encore durer. Alors va.»

Ezio la regarda, soudain un peu honteux de s'isoler ainsi. Elle n'avait pas tort … autrefois son frère Federico et lui avaient formulé le souhait que leur vie reste telle quelle. Une vie qu'ils auraient ensuite partagée avec Petruccio lorsqu'il aurait été en âge. Mais tout avait été brisé par la faute d'un seul homme, qui les avait trahis. Il pensa à sa mère et à sa petite sœur, qui devaient elles aussi endurer ce jour. Ezio ne bougea pas pour autant. Qu'allait-il leur dire ? Que feraient-ils tous les trois ? Ne devait-il pas respecter leur chagrin ?

« Peut-être que ...» commença-t-il.

Clara leva les yeux. Elle venait de revoir la pendaison des trois Auditore. Dire que Petruccio n'était encore qu'un enfant … cela l'avait vraiment choquée.

« Peut-être qu'elles veulent être seules, aussi.» hasarda Ezio.

« Tu ne sauras que si tu leur demande. C'est même probablement toi qui a le plus besoin d'une présence.» répondit Clara.

« Pourquoi ça bambina ?» s'étonna Ezio.

Il avait au contraire pensé qu'il devait être fort.

« Parce que tu as vu. Parce que c'est toi qui a tout essayé. Toi qui te sens le plus coupable.»

Ezio sentit une déchirure lui traverser le cœur. En effet. C'était lui qui avait vu sa famille pendue. Qui avait tenté de les libérer.

« As-tu seulement prit la peine de pleurer au moins ?» demanda Clara.

« Je ne sais pas chez toi, mais chez moi les hommes ne pleurent pas, bambina.» répliqua-t-il.

« Que c'est idiot. Ta famille mérite pourtant des larmes.»

Mais c'est qu'elle allait réellement arriver à les lui tirer, ces larmes ! La nuit suivant l'exécution, il s'était senti tellement coupable et surtout en colère qu'Ezio n'avait pas pensé à libérer son chagrin. Pas plus que pendant les années de sa traque.

« Ça ira. Ce n'est qu'une journée à passer.» dit-il avec un soupir.

« T'as de la chance que je sois derrière un miroir, Ezio. Sans quoi je peux te garantir que je te secouerais comme un prunier.» lança Clara.

« Cosa ? Non mais dis ...»

« Va … rejoindre … ta mère et ta sœur … espèce de tête de pioche croisée avec une mule doublée d'une tête de bûche !»

Ezio fut soufflé par son toupet. Mais enfin de quoi se mêlait-elle ?

« J'irais si bon me semble !»

« Mais tu as donc oublié que tu as encore perdu quelqu'un récemment ? Ah il serait fier ton oncle ! Il t'en faut encore combien dis-moi, avant que tu réalises que la famille c'est précieux ? » s'exclama Clara.

Ezio lui lança un regard noir, puis sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Clara soupira. Ezio marcha d'un pas rageur dans le couloir de la maison close. Non mais franchement ! De quel droit osait-elle lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou non ce jour-là ?! Ne pouvait-il donc pas être tranquille au moins pour la journée ? Bon sang ! S'apercevant soudain que sa chemise flottait, il s'empressa de la refermer. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois. Vraiment s'il y avait un jour il ne fallait pas l'énerver c'était bien celui-ci ! L'Assassin descendit prestement les escaliers et sortit prendre l'air. Durant un moment il déambula dans les rues, pestant contre sa descendante.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard ses pas l'avaient ramené à la Rose Fleurie. Il entra. Sa sœur Claudia vint alors à lui. Elle était un peu pâle.

« Ezio, est-ce tout va bien ? Tu es parti d'ici assez énervé.» dit-elle.

« Si, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Mais toi, tu es un peu pâlichonne.» remarqua le brun.

« Oui … ce n'est pas un jour de joie pour les Auditore. Bon, je vais rejoindre maman, elle est allée prier ce matin et elle est rentrée un peu avant toi.» informa Claudia.

Le malaise qu'Ezio avait ressenti un peu plus tôt refit son entrée. Il regarda sa sœur monter, puis toquer à une chambre. L'Assassin réfléchit un moment, puis décida de la rejoindre. Il toqua timidement à la porte.

« Oh Ezio c'est toi mon fils.» s'étonna Maria, assise sur son lit en compagnie de sa fille.

« Si madre. Je … je me demandais si … si je pouvais me joindre à vous, pour aujourd'hui.» dit-il.

Maria et Claudia échangèrent un regard surpris, connaissant la tendance du jeune homme à s'isoler pour cette date particulière.

« Bien sûr mon petit. Viens t'asseoir près de nous.» répondit Maria en désignant une place à côté d'elle.

Ezio vint se placer. Sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à te joindre à nous ?» interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

« Un savon.»

Eh ? Un … un savon ? Ezio leur fit un petit sourire en haussant les épaules. Un instant plus tard, la famille évoquait ses souvenirs, certains amusant qui les firent rire, d'autres nostalgiques. Ils parlèrent pendant deux heures. Maria étreignit ses deux enfants, annonçant prier Dieu pour les garder aussi longtemps que possible. Ezio posa sa tête contre celle de sa mère. Ses yeux balayant la chambrée rencontrèrent soudain un miroir, dans lequel se trouvait une Clara des plus émues. Ezio la vit s'essuyer un œil. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. La jeune femme se détourna du miroir.

L'Assassin passa le reste de la journée avec sa famille. Toutes deux exprimèrent leur joie de l'avoir eu près d'elle. Ezio inclina la tête, puis regagna sa chambre. Il s'adossa à la porte, observant le psyché non loin. Il approcha.

« Clara ? Tu es encore là bambina ?» appela-t-il.

Elle sortit sur le côté, comme on se présente à une porte. Ezio s'humecta les lèvres.

« Ascolta … je … je suis désolé d'être parti comme un rustre tout à l'heure.» commença-t-il.

« Je peux comprendre. Tu dois être à fleur de peau aujourd'hui.» sourit-elle avec douceur.

« Si. Mais tu avais raison. C'est le jour où nous devons être ensemble. Tant que nous le pouvons encore. Je … j'avoue ça m'a fais du bien de ne pas être tout seul. Alors grazie pour tes conseils.» continua Ezio.

Il s'était encore rapproché du miroir et avait posé une main dessus. Clara de son côté y mit la sienne, en un geste de soutien et de pardon.

« Dis-moi ...»

« Hm ?»

« Tu …»

« Cosa bambina ?»

« Tu pourrais me parler un peu de tes frères et de ton père ?»

La question l'étonna. Clara vit un léger sourire se former sur son visage, avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour prendre une chaise. Il revint près du psyché, installa la chaise tout près puis lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir.

« Ce qui te passe par la tête.»

Clara elle, s'appuya contre ce qui délimitait le cadre du miroir. Ezio parla de ses souvenirs d'enfance avec son grand frère, comment il lui avait apprit l'escalade, leurs jeux puis les sorties nocturnes, les escapades de l'un ou l'autre chez une fille. Il revivait ces moments bénis, emplis de lumière, ayant l'impression d'entre le rire de chacun. L'arrivée ensuite de Claudia puis Petruccio. Il s'arrêta au moment où il avait collecté des plumes pour son petit frère.

* * *

« Enfin ça, tu as dû le voir.» termina-t-il.

« Oui … en tout cas tu m'as l'air d'être un sacré outil.»

« Hé ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?»

« Un sacré numéro si tu préfères. Ta mère m'a bien faire rire lorsqu'elle t'as suggéré d'avoir des hobbies … autres que les vagins.»

Ezio ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Ezio ? Tu parles encore tout seul ?» entendit-il depuis la porte.

La poignée se tourna. Dans un réflexe idiot, Ezio se leva d'un bond et renversa le miroir.

« Eeeek !» s'exclama Clara.

Encore une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible : elle se retrouvait la tête contre le haut du miroir, tout le reste du corps ramené contre elle. La brune entendit Ezio dire à sa sœur qu'il venait juste de se rappeler une chose comique, puis s'empresser de la congédier. Il soupira de soulagement, appuyé contre sa porte. Ceci fait, Clara l'entendit revenir.

« Bambi... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» dit-il interloqué, en la découvrant ainsi à l'envers.

« Je teste une nouvelle façon de m'envoyer en l'air, ou de prendre mon pied c'est selon. À ton avis stupido ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de retourner le miroir, tu sais bien que personne ne peut me voir !»

Ezio ricana, puis doucement remit la glace à l'endroit. Clara glissa durant le processus, manquant de s'étaler faute de prises de son côté.

« J'avais oublié que moi seul pouvais te parler. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu … euh te retournerais de la sorte.» dit-il.

« Moi non plus. Décidément cet animus me réserve bien des surprises. En tout cas toi, veille à me parler plus bas à l'avenir. Pas envie de me mettre la tête à l'envers encore.»

« Mi scuso.»

« Deux fois dans la même journée ? Eh bien, je dois être la seule à voir ça !» ironisa Clara.

« Oh c'est drôle ça vraiment. Je ne suis pas un rustre tu sais.» rétorqua Ezio.

Clara lui retourna un regard à moitié convaincu.

« Quoi è la verità !»

« Rustre non, mais paon sur les bords en revanche ...»

« Pour le coup je vais t'emprunter ta phrase : t'as de la chance d'être derrière un miroir.» reprit Ezio faussement menaçant.

« Oui, ce serait ballot que tu te coinces le dos à ton âge.» riposta la brune.

Ezio frappa doucement le miroir avec le côté de son poing, retenant un rire.

« Je ne tape pas sur les fillettes, de toutes manières.» reprit-il.

« Ni moi sur les vieux machins.»

Ezio tapota la glace de ses ongles, sans se départir de son amusement.

« Hai finito ?»

« Ça dépends de toi.»

Ezio secoua la tête, puis se rassit. Dehors le soleil avait presque finit de se coucher.

« Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Je vais te laisser.» annonça Clara.

« Bene bambina. Bonne nuit et à un de ces jours.» fit Ezio avec un salut.

« Toi aussi, tu passes quand tu veux.»

Ezio sourit plus largement, et regarda le reflet se brouiller.

* * *

« Tiens.» fit sèchement Shaun au réveil de Clara.

Il lui tendit une assiette pleine, causant un mini-séisme parmi les aliments.

« Oooh Shaun, ton amabilité si chaleureuse m'a manqué.» lança Clara en prenant le plat.

Shaun ne répondit rien et lui tourna le dos.

« C'est sa fin du mois ou quoi ?» lança Clara à Rebecca.

La brunette haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Lucy décida d'entrer en scène.

« Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Ezio.» commença-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté.

Histoire de capter les réactions de Shaun.

« Ouais il est sympa comme tout ce garçon. Bourriquet mais gentil.»

« Bourriquet !» pouffa Rebecca.

« Sûr. Vous êtes devenus plutôt proches en fait.» reprit Lucy qui termina d'ausculter la jeune femme.

« Effectivement. Bon, se parler qu'à travers une glace n'est pas toujours simple et c'est un peu casse-pied à la longue. Enfin, c'est mieux que rien.»

Rebecca et Lucy virent Shaun se crisper. Clara poursuivait son repas sans s'en rendre compte. Ce fut l'autre brune qui enfonça le clou :

« Si tu pouvais passer de l'autre côté du miroir, tu le ferais alors ?» s'enquit Rebecca.

« Ah oui.»

« Non mais n'importe quoi ! Tu crois que tu peux voyager dans le temps ? Faut arrêter la science-fiction, on est là pour un truc sérieux je te rappelle !» siffla Shaun.

Clara le fixa, fourchette en bouche et yeux ronds. Lucy et Rebecca se regardèrent avec amusement.

« Sans rire vous l'avez recruté sur quels critères ? Bonne humeur générale et constante ? Boute-en-train caractérisé ?» interrogea Clara en le désignant du pouce.

Shaun soupira, secouant la tête et roulant des yeux dans le même temps avant de se tourner vers son écran. Manquait plus qu'elle veuille le rejoindre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une des mémoires les plus intéressantes soit celle d'un beau gosse ? Tout était pourtant très bien allé au départ. Clara l'avait trouvé bien fichu comme elle avait dit, mais c'était tout. Et voilà qu'à présent elle lui parlait et se rapprochait de lui ! Shaun savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Miles. Il l'avait petit à petit réalisé alors qu'ils exploraient la vie d'Ezio tous ensemble. Il cachait son intérêt derrière des remarques sarcastiques habituelles chez lui. Mais … il ne pouvait arriver à dissimuler la jalousie qui pointait depuis quelque temps. Clara de son côté, termina son repas. Boouuh que ce tangage était pénible ! Pourvu que ça n'affecte pas son estomac. Jusqu'à présent, elle était arrivée à garder chacun de ses repas. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant que ça se calme.

Plus tard, Shaun profita d'une pause de ses collègues pour s'approcher de Clara, qui dormait.

« _Dis-moi Clara, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me remarques ? Pour attirer ton attention ?_»

Il soupira. Il se mit à côté sur une chaise, à califourchon. Une fois encore, il prit une de ses longues mèches noires. Shaun avança sa main. Ses doigts étaient tout près de son visage … quand un _bip bip_ en provenance de son ordinateur le fit sursauter. Hastings pesta contre la machine, avant de se lever prestement pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Il se passe quelque chose ?» questionna Clara en se levant.

Eh bien ! Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas éveillée un instant plus tôt, songea Shaun les joues rouges.

« Eh bien j'ai reçu un signal de ...»

Encore prise de vertiges, Miles trébucha. Shaun se précipita dans un réflexe et la reçut dans les bras. Clara se cogna le nez contre son épaule.

« Ah désolée. J'ai encore ces vertiges.» s'excusa Clara en s'écartant.

« C'est rien.» fit un Shaun tout raide et écarlate.

« Tu disais sinon ?»

« Hein ? Ah oui ! J'ai reçu un signal concernant une source d'énergie. Cela correspond à la signature des temples qu'on reçoit par moment.» dit-il en se tournant vers sa machine.

« Oh. Et donc il va falloir aller la chercher.» devina Clara.

« Oui, mais tu n'es pas en état. On s'en chargera avec Lucy.» répliqua Shaun.

« On ? Qui ça on ? Tu vas y aller peut-être ?» lança la brunette.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis un Assassin moi aussi je te rappelle !» rétorqua Shaun piqué.

« C'est ça. T'assassine l'ambiance à merveille, je confirme.»

Clara bascula contre une étagère. Elle posa une main contre sa tête. Puis profitant d'une accalmie elle regagna le fauteuil de l'animus.

« Tiens tu es debout Clara ?» lança Lucy au moment où Shaun allait répondre.

« C'est un bien grand mot.» répondit Miles.

Elle parvint à s'asseoir. Shaun de son côté, informa les filles de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Lucy annonça prendre l'affaire en main.

« Je te suis.» décida Shaun.

« Quoi ?»

« Allez ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.»

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter davantage. Lucy lui emboîta donc le pas, quelque peu surprise.

« Becca ?»

« Ouais ?»

« T'as pas l'impression qu'il se passe un truc bizarre avec Shaun ?» interrogea Clara.

« Pourquoi cette question ?» demanda prudemment Rebecca.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit du genre à aller sur le terrain.»

La technicienne de l'animus pensa alors qu'il essayait certainement d'impressionner Miles.

* * *

_Buon giorno = bonjour_

_Ascolta = écoute_

_Mi scuso = je m'excuse_

_è la verità = c'est vrai_

_Hai finito = tu as fini_

_Bene = bien_


	4. Franchir la barrière

**La suite et le tournant de la fic. La communication entre Ezio et Clara se fait cette fois de manière inattendue. Pour tout le monde.**

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires et bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Oh tu l'as ramené. Chapeau coco.» déclara Miles, allongée sur l'animus.

« C'est moi que t'appelle coco ?» répondit Shaun.

« Quoi tu préfères poulet peut-être ?»

Shaun roula des yeux. Néanmoins, il se sentait satisfait qu'elle reconnaisse sa réussite. Rebecca s'approcha en même temps que Clara.

« On dirait une pomme d'Eden. Sauf que c'est en cristal de roche.» dit Crane.

L'objet présentait la même taille et les mêmes motifs.

« Et à quoi ça pourrait bien servir d'après vous ?» demanda Miles.

« Aucune idée, c'est peut-être destiné à alimenter un temple.» répondit Lucy.

Tous quatre restèrent un moment à contempler l'objet. Était-ce un essai pour une pomme d'Eden ? Quels pouvoirs celle-ci possédait-elle ? C'était là l'occasion d'avoir un aperçu de que l'autre artefact était en mesure d'accomplir.

« On va étudier tout ça pendant que miss Miles se trouve dans l'animus, qu'en pensez-vous ?» proposa Shaun.

« Pourquoi pas.» concéda Lucy.

L'étrange objet se mit à scintiller.

« Ça brille.» dit Clara, alors que les autres pivotaient.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lucy.

Clara posa la main sur la pomme en cristal et la prit. L'objet se mit à briller plus fort, envoyant des rayons de lumière partout.

« Repose-la ! lança Shaun en tendant une main.

Mais la lumière se fit aveuglante. Clara sentit la paume de sa main la brûler.

« _J'en ai fais une belle je crois !_» se dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

La lumière cessa enfin. Sauf que … Clara Miles n'était plus là.

« Ne me dites pas … qu'elle s'est fait désintégrer ?» s'alarma Shaun.

Une angoisse sans commune mesure lui compressa la poitrine.

* * *

Ville de Rome, seizième siècle.

« Rattrapez ce cane ! » hurla une voix.

Ezio Auditore se retrouvait dans les rues de la cité éternelle pour son jogging habituel, coaché par les gardes des Borgia. Lui qui venait tout juste de visiter les souterrains de la ville s'était fait repérer par une milice. Il n'avait eu que le temps d'en égorger deux que d'autres arrivaient en renfort. Eh bien, qu'ils essaient donc de l'attraper s'ils pouvaient. Ezio slalomait entre les citoyens. De temps à autre, il attirait les gardes à des angles de rue ou près d'un tas de foin, d'une charrette de fleurs depuis lesquels il les transperçait de ses lames secrètes. Petit à petit, il réduisait le groupe à ses trousses.

L'homme pencha la tête vers l'extérieur. Devant lui, une meule de foin. Parfait, il pourrait s'y dissimuler le temps que la meute des Borgia se calme. L'Assassin s'approcha discrètement, pendant que ses adversaires se concertaient sur la direction qu'il aurait pu prendre. Ezio s'apprêta à plonger dans la paille, quand il lui sembla entendre une voix familière. Il tourna la tête, mais ne vit personne.

« _Ça vient d'en haut on dirait._» pensa-t-il.

Ezio leva alors la tête … pour découvrir qu'une personne lui tombait dessus. Auditore ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux devant l'imminence de l'impact. Puis il se retrouva violemment projeté dans le foin, les pieds seuls dépassant.

« Ouch ! Ma che ...»

Ezio se figea en apercevant le visage de l'individu l'ayant si gentiment fait mordre la paille. Non impossible … ce ne pouvait pas être ...

« Clara ?»

« Ezio ? C'est toi ?» répondit Miles.

Tous deux restèrent un instant à se dévisager. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il n'y avait aucun miroir autour, et … et quand bien même comment diable la jeune femme avait-elle franchi cinq siècles de différence ? Ezio entendant des bruits de pas tout près reprit le premier ses esprits. Il remarqua que leurs pieds respectifs dépassaient du foin. Il saisit la jeune femme par la taille, la fit basculer sur le côté puis lui demanda de se camoufler en vitesse. Tous deux entendirent ensuite les gardes passer tout près. Ils palabrèrent un moment, puis sen allèrent. Dans le foin, deux soupirs retentirent. Prudemment, Ezio émergea. Il tendit ensuite la main à Clara pour l'aider à se lever. Ensemble, ils quittèrent l'endroit.

« Bon, ici on devrait être tranquilles.» dit Ezio.

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une ruelle déserte, puis se tourna vers celle qui l'accompagnait. Pas de doute possible, il s'agissait bel et bien de sa descendante qui quelques jours plus tôt dialoguait avec lui via un miroir. Et la voici aujourd'hui en chair et en os devant lui.

« Comment … comment diable es-tu arrivée là bambina ?» demanda-t-il perdu.

« Si je le savais ! J'étais en train d'examiner une relique ressemblant à la pomme d'Eden, quand celle-ci s'est mit à briller comme une ampoule. L'instant d'après, je me suis vue traverser un espace blanc à toute vitesse, et je te suis tombée dessus.» raconta Clara en levant les mains.

Ezio cligna des yeux. Cette histoire prenait une sacrée tournure à présent. Parler avec une personne cinq cents ans plus tard était déjà extraordinaire, mais si en plus elle décidait de venir vous rejoindre...

« Mais … mais enfin tu … tu n'es pas censée être là !» s'exclama Ezio en désespoir de cause.

« Faut que t'arrête le saut de la foi toi, ça t'endommage le cerveau. Évidemment que je ne suis pas censée être là ! Seulement maintenant j'y suis, par la grâce de cette copie de pomme d'Eden. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment, je n'en sais rien.» répliqua la brune.

De fait, Auditore ne savait quoi dire. Il resta planté là comme une tige à dévisager sa descendante. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il même dire aux autres s'il la ramenait avec lui ? Car il ne se voyait décemment pas la laisser dehors toute seule, dans un endroit et un monde dont elle ne connaissait rien.

« Je vais avoir besoin de réfléchir. Bon, venga con me.»

Clara lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. L'Assassin vérifia avec plus de prudence qu'aucun garde ne les apercevait. Il pressentait une catastrophe si jamais la demoiselle tombait entre les mains de l'autorité. Sans nul doute elle serait accusée de sorcellerie et alors là … cheminant ainsi avec des arrêts fréquents, Ezio ramena une visiteuse du futur à la Rose Fleurie.

« Tu sais grimper ?» demanda-t-il devant le bâtiment.

« Oui. J'imagine donc qu'on ne va pas entrer par la grande porte.» comprit la brune.

« En effet, il serait étrange que j'amène une inconnue dans ma chambre pour ensuite la présenter plus tard. Et il nous faut une histoire crédible.»

Sur ce, il bondit après une fenêtre. Clara le suivit sans hésitation et sans peine, merci l'effet de transfert. Il poussa la fenêtre de sa chambre, entra et aida la brune.

* * *

« Bien. Nous allons déjà déterminer d'où tu viens.» annonça Ezio.

« Hmmm … j'ai un prénom à consonance latine, on peut prétendre que je viens d'Espagne ou du Portugal.»

« Va pour le Portugal, cela évitera que l'on t'assimile aux Borgia. Par contre ton nom de famille n'est pas du tout latin.» reprit Ezio, appuyé contre une commode.

« Non, il est américain.»

« Le nouveau monde ?»

« Exact. Voyons … je crois que j'ai trouvé. Clara Marques. Ça devrait aller. Pour ce qui est de la raison de ma présence ici, disons simplement que je suis en mission, et que ça m'a conduit dans ce pays.» répondit-elle, anticipant la prochaine question.

« Tu crois que ça suffira ?» questionna Ezio, sceptique.

« Qui veux-tu qui aille vérifier ? Par contre, évite d'envoyer tes recrues au Portugal, autrement tu vas me plomber ma couverture.»

« Mouais. Va bene. Enfin ça ne me dis toujours pas ce que je vais faire de toi.» reprit Ezio en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Pas bien compliqué ça. Je vais te coller au train.» lança Miles.

« Cosa ?!» s'exclama Auditore.

« Tu as très bien compris. Et t'inquiètes, j'ai les compétences pour, grâce à toi au passage. Sinon, je dois savoir où tu vas planquer la pomme d'Eden une fois que tu l'auras.» rappela Clara.

« Ma … je travaille en solo. Et pour la relique je te la donnerais si tu veux.» objecta Ezio.

« Eh bien tu vas faire une exception. De toute manière je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Puis on verra pour la pomme, en espérant que ça ne perturbe pas trop la cohésion du temps.» continua la brune.

Ezio soupira. Dans quelle histoire s'était-il encore embarqué ? Bon, d'un autre côté qu'elle soit avec lui éviterait probablement des questions embarrassantes. Plus ou moins.

« Il va donc te falloir une tenue appropriée. Nous en avons dans notre repaire.»

« Morfidable. On n'oublie rien ?»

« J'espère juste que personne ne te demandera de parler portugais.»

« Les probabilités sont faibles.»

Ils allaient donc pouvoir rejoindre le repaire des Assassins, plus loin que la Rose Fleurie. Ezio avait amené sa descendante au plus près. Ils s'en allèrent de la même manière. Le brun conduisit sa nouvelle coéquipière dans leur repaire, s'assurant tout de même que personne ne s'y trouvait. Vite il dénicha une tenue de recrue pour Clara, qui s'empressa de la revêtir.

« Bene. Je te présenterais aux autres en temps utile. Allons-y.» annonça Ezio lorsqu'elle revint.

Clara rabattit le fameux capuchon blanc sur la tête puis le suivit dehors.

« Tu pourras m'acheter de meilleures protections ?» questionna-t-elle.

« Uniquement si tu fais tes preuves.» sourit Ezio.

« Ben voyons. Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir. M'enfin j'aimerais bien éviter d'être trop charcutée quand même.» répondit Clara.

« Cela ne dépendra que de toi, bambina.»

« J'adore quand tu me soutiens.»

Ezio referma la porte derrière eux, puis l'amena près d'une tour appartenant aux Borgia.

« Voilà. Tout en haut se trouve de quoi incendier la tour. J'aimerais donc que tu y grimpes et fasses en sorte qu'elle prenne feu.» annonça Ezio.

« Quelque chose me dit que de ton côté, tu vas gentiment rester au sol.» lança Clara.

« Tu comprends vite. Cela va me permettre d'analyser tes capacités, afin de voir si effectivement tu es de taille à me suivre.» expliqua l'homme.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à garder une copine.»

« C'est quoi le rapport ? Et je sais garder une femme merci !» rétorqua Ezio.

« Le rapport c'est que tu mets la barre un peu haut. Et … c'est pas ce que j'ai pu voir. Allez ciao !»

Clara commença à s'éloigner. Ezio pesta sur son dernier commentaire. Il attendit qu'elle approche de la tour pour la suivre, histoire de s'assurer que tout irait bien. Clara avisa celui qui paraissait être le capitaine, au vu de son uniforme.

« _Bon, vu mes protections presque inexistantes, il serait stupide de foncer dans le tas. Les lances c'est pas bon pour la peau. Je vais donc ruser._» songea-t-elle.

La brune quitta son poste d'observation. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, puis défit la chemise composant sa tenue. Elle noua les pans juste en-dessous de la poitrine, laissant également une large ouverture. Clara retroussa également ses manches. Ceci fait, elle approcha de la tour et se mit bien en vue du capitaine. Ce dernier stoppa net en apercevant cette belle brune au ventre tout découvert. Clara lui adressa un sourire aguicheur.

« _Mais ! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FABRIQUE ?!_» se demanda Ezio ahuri.

Il sentit une chaleur lui monter au visage devant ce petit ventre finement musclé. Le capitaine Borgia lui, jeta un œil à ses hommes. Tous étaient à leur poste, raides comme la justice. Clara plia l'index. Le soldat déglutit. La brune rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Bon … ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'aller lui parler … après tout elle risquait de distraire ses hommes s'ils la découvraient ainsi. Le capitaine se mit à marcher dans sa direction. Clara lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna en prenant bien soin de rouler des hanches. Lorsque le capitaine arriva, il trouva l'endroit désert. Où était-elle passée ? Soudain, il sentit une terrible douleur le saisir. L'homme s'écroula, frappé à mort.

« _Bien, le grand chef est out. Voyons comment je peux me débarrasser des autres._»

Ezio pour sa part, reconnut la valeur de la ruse. Clara avait directement frappé à la tête. Il s'était attendu à un combat en bonne et due forme, mais bon. En attendant, elle était repartie. Les deux gardes postés devant la porte de la tour la virent approcher. Ils échangèrent un regard en coin.

« Bonjour messieurs. J'aurais besoin de votre aide, il y a une grosse caisse en bois là-bas que je n'arrive pas à porter. Vous voulez bien m'aider s'il vous plaît ?» demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ben c'est que … on est consigné ici nous.» dit l'un d'eux.

« Oh allez ! Pour des hommes costauds comme vous ça ne prendra que deux minutes. Je parlerais à votre responsable s'il le faut.» continua Clara avec une petite moue.

« Bon d'accord. Mais vite hein.» fit le second garde.

Clara les entraîna donc où leur capitaine venait de périr, ayant bien entendu prit soin de cacher le corps. Elle s'arrangea pour passer derrière eux.

« Alors ? Elle est où cette caisse ?» demanda un des gardes.

En réponse, ils reçurent ses lames secrètes dans la nuque.

« Juste là, ça s'appelle un cercueil.»

Clara ne prit la peine de cacher les corps, trop lourds. A présent qu'elle avait dégagé l'avant de la tour, elle allait pouvoir y monter. Elle revint rapidement devant la bâtisse, puis sauta contre la porte. Ezio poussa un soupir. Il avait comprit que Miles était rusée, par contre pour ce qui était de ses compétences il n'en savait pas grand-chose. Clara continuait gentiment son ascension. Arrivée tout en haut, elle repéra ce à quoi elle devait mettre le feu. Les flammes dévorèrent bientôt le toit de la tour. La brunette retrouva son ancêtre, qui patientait assis sur un mur.

« Et voilà ! Mission accomplie. Je peux avoir mes protections à présent ?»

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Tiens, elle n'avait pas remis sa chemise comme il faut.

« Ouais enfin, tu as neutralisé la tour mais pour ce qui est de tes aptitudes au combat, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de technique.» lança-t-il.

« _Il est pas contrariant lui. _Il faut aussi savoir se servir de sa tête. À mon époque il y a un dicton qui dit : la plus grande des batailles est celle qu'on n'a pas menée. » répondit doctement Clara.

« Argument irrecevable pour un Assassin.» objecta Ezio, non sans jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à ce ventre.

« Donc pour toi il faut être une brute sans cervelle. Tu verras de quoi je suis capable à l'usure. Alleeeez Eziooo !»

Ah miseria. Si elle commençait à le prendre par les sentiments … le Florentin soupira puis accepta.

« Merciiii !» clama la brunette, avec un sourire éclatant.

« Nessun problema. Mais cache ton ventre veux-tu.»

« Mon … ah oui.»

Clara lui tourna le dos le temps de s'arranger.

* * *

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent devant un forgeron. Auditore fit l'acquisition d'un plastron en cuir ainsi que d'épaulettes.

« Ouf ! Ben c'est pas léger tout ça.» remarqua Miles.

« Tu t'y feras. Allez en route.»

« Où va-t-on ?»

« Au château d'un ami, Bartolomeo d'Alviano.»

« Je vois qui c'est.»

Le trajet se fit en silence, passant de temps à autre par les toits. Clara soupçonnait Ezio de vouloir tester également son endurance et son agilité. S'il savait qu'il lui avait transmit tout ceci … la nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de Bartolomeo. Ezio toqua. Le chevalier l'accueillit bruyamment.

« Tiens ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il en apercevant Clara.

« Une consœur. Clara voici Bartolomeo d'Alviano. Bartolomeo, je te présente Clara Marques.» répondit Ezio.

La jeune femme s'avança pour lui serrer la main.

« Toujours entouré de jolies filles hein.» glissa le chevalier.

Il annonça ensuite vouloir présenter sa femme. Clara haussa les sourcils. Eh bien, fallait-il qu'elle soit patiente avec ce numéro.

« Je le croyais pourtant marié à son épée.» chuchota Clara pendant que Bartolomeo braillait.

« À vrai dire moi aussi.» répondit Ezio.

La dame fit son apparition. Après les présentations, les hommes parlèrent combat. Si le chevalier tentait de dédramatiser, sa femme mit les points sur les i sitôt son époux parti aider ses hommes. Elle chargea Ezio d'une mission. Ce dernier accepta. Lui et sa descendante passèrent la nuit au château. Ce fut la première nuit de Clara dans un château. Le jour suivant, elle retrouva Ezio à l'extérieur.

« Bien : voici un autre test bambina. Tu élimineras le capitaine Borgia qui envoie ses troupes par ici.» annonça Ezio.

« Entendu. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas me confier tout le boulot à chaque fois quand même ?» voulut savoir Miles.

« Je pourrais si je le voulais.» la taquina Ezio.

Clara vint alors se planter devant lui.

« Oui en effet, tout comme je peux aussi te dire non Ezio. Je te prête main-forte on est d'accord, cependant je suis pas à tes ordres compris ?»

« Hmm. Il faut pourtant bien que je t'évalue.»

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne m'affrontes pas en personne ? Au moins tu serais fixé.» répondit la brune en s'écartant.

« Va bene. J'y penserais à l'occasion. Mais je désire aussi voir quel niveau tu possèdes en tant qu'Assassin.»

« J'avais compris papy.»

« Un peu de respect, sale gosse.» répliqua Auditore.

« Faudra que je t'évalue pour ça.»

« Pfffrrr !»

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le lieu du combat. Clara repéra aussitôt le chef : il portait une cape. Elle contourna les combattants. Le capitaine l'aperçut. Il acheva son homme et tourna l'épée vers elle. Clara ne ralentit pas pour autant. Elle opéra une esquive quand la lame siffla. Ce faisant, elle octroya un coup de pied au ventre à son adversaire. Puis profitant de ce qu'il ployait sous la douleur, Clara bondit sur lui, le renversa et planta sa lame dans le cou de sa cible. Ezio afficha un sourire appréciateur. Il aida un peu les hommes de son ami. Clara vint l'assister, ce qui lui permis de la voir un peu plus à l'œuvre.

« Pas mal du tout bambina ! Tes mouvements sont un peu étranges, mais ça semble efficace.» commenta Ezio en rengainant son épée.

« C'est du krav maga. Une technique de combat de mon époque.» expliqua Clara.

« Je vois. Vene, nous devons aller informer Bartolomeo de notre succès.»

Le chevalier du reste, les remercia avec emphase comme à son habitude. Ezio demanda ensuite à son ami si ses hommes pouvaient le tenir informé des agissements de Rodrigo Borgia et son fils Cesare. En échange, il restaurerait sa demeure. Le marché fut conclu. Un peu plus tard, Ezio retrouva Clara sur une terrasse.

« Tout va bien bambina ?» questionna-t-il en s'appuyant contre la rambarde à côté d'elle.

« Eh bien … je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je commence à réaliser que je ne suis réellement plus à mon époque, et que contrairement aux fois où je te parlais depuis un miroir le décor sera le même à mon réveil.»

Ezio comprit que ce devait être compliqué pour elle. Se retrouver ainsi projetée dans un lointain passé … et lui il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que la tester. Il s'en voulut un peu de son manque de considération.

« Enfin, cela aurait pu être pire il y a au moins quelqu'un que je connais et que j'apprécie.» reprit-elle avec un sourire.

« Merci bambina. Et euh … désolé pour aujourd'hui. Je suis allé un peu vite en besogne, je ne t'ai même pas laissé le temps de t'adapter. Car après tout, c'est encore plus difficile que de venir d'un pays étranger.» dit Ezio.

« Oh ça. D'un autre côté tu n'as pas tort, au vu de ce que tu accomplis. Mieux vaut être entouré par des gens qui s'y connaissent. Et nous n'avons guère de temps devant nous je suppose.» concéda Clara.

« È verità. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander, d'accord ?»

« Je n'y manquerais pas. Grazie mille mentore.»

« Je t'en prie.»

Ils restèrent encore une demi-heure à papoter, avant de regagner leur chambre.

* * *

_Cane = chien _

_Ma che = mais que_

_Venga con me = viens avec moi_

_Nessun problema = pas de problème_

_È verità = c'est vrai_


	5. Nouveau chemin

**Y'a plus personne ? Je mets malgré tout la suite. Nos héros du passé doivent changer leurs plans pendant qu'on se triture le cerveau dans le présent.**

**Pour les besoins de la fic, j'ai écrit que Junon et Clara se sont déjà rencontrées.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rebecca était la première levée ce matin-là. Elle alla préparer un peu de café. Pendant que la machine faisait son œuvre, elle laissa ses yeux balayer les alentours. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit son collègue endormi à un bureau.

« Shaun ? Shaun réveille-toi !» appela-t-elle en le secouant.

« Hmmm ! Quoi ? Quelle heure il est ?» demanda le châtain en se redressant.

Rebecca aperçut la pomme en cristal qui avait causé la disparition de Clara, rouler devant Hastings.

« Ouille mon dos !» gémit celui-ci.

Il réajusta ses lunettes.

« Bon où en étais-je ?» reprit-il en attrapant la pomme qu'il ramena vers lui.

A côté, des croquis, des notes noircissaient des pages.

« T'as passé toute la nuit sur cette chose ?» s'étonna Rebecca.

« Il faut bien comprendre comment ça fonctionne, si on veut pouvoir ramener Clara.» répondit Shaun.

La brune le regarda les yeux ronds. Lucy fit son entrée à cet instant, puis alla se prendre une tasse de café.

« Bonjour.» dit-elle à sa collègue.

« Salut. Figure-toi que Shaun a passé la nuit à étudier la pomme.»

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais. Il doit vraiment l'avoir dans la peau, la miss Miles.»

A ce sujet …

* * *

Clara et Ezio se trouvaient devant la porte de La Volpe. L'homme avait besoin de son aide. La Volpe du reste, se trouvait à l'extérieur. Il devina sans peine la raison de la venue d'Ezio. Le chef des voleurs ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce qu'il soit accompagné. Après les présentations d'usage, La Volpe fit part d'une nouvelle inquiétante : leur confrère Machiavelli serait un traître. Ezio n'y croyait pas. Volpe l'enjoignit alors à le rejoindre pour espionner l'homme, dont il venait d'apprendre le rendez-vous avec un soldat.

« Clara, toi qui viens du futur peux-tu me dire si La Volpe a dit vrai pour Machiavelli ?» interrogea Ezio sur le chemin.

« Hmmm … Machiavelli, Machiavelli … la date de son décès est pour dans plusieurs années encore. Si vraiment c'est un traître comme le soupçonne La Volpe, on peut imaginer qu'il ne va pas le laisser vivre longtemps.» dit Clara.

« En effet. Il est donc innocent. Reste à le prouver.»

« Cette rencontre avec un garde … Machiavelli peut tout à fait l'avoir corrompu afin d'obtenir des informations. Ou bien lui faire croire qu'il est de leur côté.» suggéra Clara.

« Si, c'est pas bête. Mieux vaudrait en parler à Volpe.»

Les deux Assassins rejoignirent leur camarade sur le toit d'une maison à moitié en ruines. Tandis qu'ils observaient l'échange entre les hommes, Ezio lui fit part des remarques de Clara. La Volpe convint que c'était plausible, mais qu'il fallait rester vigilant.

« Dites !» intervint Clara.

Elle désigna la scène en bas. Des voleurs venaient d'attaquer les soldats. Un des hommes se fit blesser.

« Merda, il va se faire tirer dessus !» lança Ezio.

_Fiiiiit ! _Un premier garde s'effondra.

« Bien joué bambina !» s'exclama Ezio.

Il lança illico un couteau vers le second.

« Tu vois que j'ai bien fais de te demander un arbalète !» lança la brune en rechargeant.

La Volpe alla se charger d'un autre garde. Ezio sauta pour atterrir dans l'herbe. S'ensuivirent quelques entrechats avec les gardes, une cascade, une pirouette plus une flèche et rideau. Auditore s'approcha du blessé. Clara déchira un pan de sa tenue pour en faire un bandage. Ensuite, tous deux escortèrent le jeune vers son père.

« Viens Clara, nous allons retrouver La Volpe. Il nous faut des chevaux.» annonça Ezio.

« Euuuh … jamais monté à cheval moi.» avoua la brune.

« Ah bon ? Mais comment se déplace-t-on à ton époque ?» s'étonna Ezio.

« Sans animaux. Nous utilisons des machines. Je t'expliquerais en route.»

Pour le trajet, il la fit monter derrière lui. Auditore tâcha ensuite de comprendre ce qu'était une voiture.

* * *

Temps présent.

Shaun froissa une nouvelle boulette de papier qu'il envoya par-dessus de son épaule. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi les artefacts de la première civilisation étaient-ils si compliqués ? Il fallait impérativement qu'il comprenne ce qui s'était produit. L'historien refusait de croire que cette pomme de cristal avait pulvérisé Clara.

« _Elle me manque … j'ai besoin de la voir, de l'entendre même si c'est pour me lancer des piques. Au moins, j'occupe toutes ses pensées. Bon sang !_» pensa-t-il.

Son cœur tambourina douloureusement. Il se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas partager ses sentiments, mais lui la voulait. Il devait la retrouver.

« Shaun, tu devrais faire une pause.» suggéra Lucy.

« Non. J'ai encore trop de travail.»

« Mais si tu es trop fatigué tu ne pourras pas raisonner correctement.» objecta doucement Lucy.

Shaun considéra l'argument. Il lui fallait avoir les idées claires pour percer le mystère de cette pomme.

« Entendu.» soupira Hastings.

Il accepta une tasse de café de Rebecca, puis sortit prendre l'air.

« T'inquiètes pas, on va la retrouver.» dit la brunette en le rejoignant.

« J'espère. Déjà qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps pour découvrir où se cache la pomme d'Eden. Mais bon dieu pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle y touche ?!»

Rebecca lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ce que je trouve curieux moi, c'est que depuis silence radio.»

« Que veux-tu dire ?»

« Eh bien, la pomme n'a réagi qu'au contact de Clara. On a eu beau la retourner dans tous les sens, elle n'a pas émis la plus petite étincelle.»

Shaun sentit son inquiétude monter d'un cran. Et si Clara était la seule capable de s'en servir ? Voyant la tête de son collègue, Rebecca réalisa sa bourde.

« Mais ça ne veut rien dire hein ! C'était peut-être simplement le mauvais moment, Clara n'a peut-être rien à voir avec tout ça.» s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Shaun poussa un profond soupir. Pourvu qu'en effet ce n'aie été qu'un hasard que la pomme se soit mise à briller. Il avala rapidement son café et retourna à son bureau. Rebecca tendit une main, qu'elle laissa retomber.

« _Bravo ma vieille, ça c'était bien joué. _»

* * *

Clara et Ezio rencontrèrent Machiavelli dans le repaire de l'île Tibérine. Ce dernier possédait des informations concernant Cesare.

« D'après ce que j'ai appris, il serait à la recherche d'un autre artefact.» commença Nicolas.

Ezio fronça les sourcils. La pomme d'Eden ne lui suffisait donc pas ?

« Cela ressemblerait à une pomme d'Eden exception faite qu'elle est en cristal. Je suppose qu'elle possède des pouvoirs différents, et que Cesare pourrait la désirer afin de mieux appréhender l'autre pomme par la suite. Ou d'accroître son pouvoir.» raconta Machiavelli.

En cristal ? Le regard noisette d'Ezio croisa les orbes noires de sa descendante, dans un regard entendu.

« Et cette info te vient d'un soldat ?» lança Auditore.

« Oui.» dit Machiavelli un peu surpris.

Ezio le remercia puis prit congé en compagnie de Clara. Ils sortirent du repaire, puis se rendirent à la Rose Fleurie afin de réfléchir. Claudia trouva curieux qu'il invite Clara -dont elle avait fait connaissance- dans sa chambre. Quoique … connaissant son grand-frère.

« Bene. Voilà qui devient intéressant.» commença Ezio.

« Oui. Il y a fort à parier qu'il s'agit de la même pomme qui m'a envoyé ici. Ce qui pose un très grave problème.» répondit Clara.

Ezio eut peur de comprendre. Aussi la laissa-t-il développer.

« Parce que si jamais le pouvoir de cet objet est de faire voyager dans le temps, imagine ce qui se passera si Cesare le découvre ? Corrompu comme il m'a l'air d'être.»

« Il pourrait aller dans le passé pour favoriser le développement des Templiers. Notamment en détruisant l'ordre des Assassins. Ce serait facile, avec les armes de maintenant.» renchérit Ezio.

« Ou il pourrait tout aussi bien tuer les fondateurs de cet ordre. Dans tous les cas, c'est vraiment mauvais pour nous.» continua Clara.

« Tu as raison bambina. Nous devons absolument trouver cette pomme avant lui. Et c'est certainement là le moyen de rentrer chez toi.»

« En plus. En tout cas je crois réellement Machiavelli innocent de toute traîtrise.»

« Perché ?»

« Il a avoué bien tranquillement d'où il tenait son info. Si tu étais vraiment un traître, n'aurais-tu pas cherché à démentir à sa place ?»

« Excellent bambina. Tu fais un bon Assassin.» la félicita Ezio.

Clara fit mine de tomber à la renverse.

« Doucement Ezio ! J'ai pas l'habitude des compliments venant de ta part. C'est perturbant quoi ! Préviens la prochaine fois.» dit-elle.

Il se contenta de rouler des yeux avec un sourire. Pour continuer sur une note plus sérieuse, ils devaient déterminer un point pour commencer leurs recherches.

« Je crois que nous allons laisser les espions de Volpe s'en occuper. Je dois encore retrouver Caterina.» décida Ezio.

« Surtout qu'ils sont plus nombreux, ils auront davantage de chance de glaner une info. Mais nous pouvons toujours envoyer une recrue ou deux en renfort.» suggéra Clara.

« J'y avais songé. Je vais de ce pas aller en choisir. Retrouve-moi devant le repaire.»

Une fois là-bas, Machiavelli informa Ezio que Caterina venait d'être capturée. Elle serait conduite au château Saint-Ange, demeure des Borgia. C'est devant le pont menant au château que la rouquine fut montrée au peuple.

« C'est qui la dinde blonde ?» interrogea Clara.

« Lucrezia Borgia. La fille du pape.» informa Machiavelli.

« Purée mais quel pot de peinture.»

Ils écoutèrent ensuite le discours du pot de peinture, avertissant le peuple de ce qui les attendait s'ils défiaient sa famille. Ezio pressentait le danger qui attendait la veuve Sforza.

« Tu dois d'abord t'occuper de Cesare et Rodrigo, ne l'oublie pas.» rappela Machiavelli.

« Oh ? Alors selon vous on doit laisser tomber son allié quand il en a le plus besoin ? Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous appeler au secours dans ce cas.» commenta Clara.

« Clara a raison. Nous devons lui venir en aide, elle nous retournera certainement la faveur un jour.» approuva Ezio.

Machiavelli soupira, sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Les deux Assassins s'éloignèrent.

« Nous pourrions nager jusque là-bas, mais nos vêtements et nos armes risquent de nous entraîner vers le fonds. Nous allons passer sur le côté, je vois des piliers qui nous permettrons de rejoindre l'intérieur du château.» annonça Ezio.

« Bon plan. On est partis.»

* * *

Ils s'avancèrent en direction du pont, puis traversèrent côté fleuve. S'accrochant à un pan de mur du palais, ils débouchèrent dans une petite cour. Tous deux se mirent en devoir d'éliminer discrètement les gardes y patrouillant. Plus haut, ils entendirent la voix de Cesare.

« Je dois me rendre à Venise. Des indices sur cette nouvelle pomme s'y trouvent.» annonça-t-il à ses gens.

« On n'est vraiment pas venus pour rien.» commenta Ezio.

« Oui. Nous connaissons à présent notre prochaine étape. Mais pressons, sans quoi il aura une trop grande avance.» répondit Clara.

Ils reprirent leur ascension du château. Quelques cadavres et mètres plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la fenêtre de la cellule où était retenue Caterina Sforza. Cette dernière reçut une visite de courtoisie de la part de Lucrezia.

« Mais quelle famille de tarés.» murmura Clara.

Maintenant en tout cas, ils savaient où se trouvait la prisonnière. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne leur resta plus qu'à descendre aux geôles. Ezio logea deux couteaux dans la tête des gardes devant la cellule de Caterina.

« Ezio ! Mais que fais-tu là ?» s'exclama Caterina.

« Je visite. Sais-tu s'il y a une autre clé ?» demanda-t-il.

« Non, Lucrezia la garde sur elle.»

« Bougez pas, je dois pouvoir crocheter cette serrure.» annonça Clara en approchant.

Elle prit deux outils à sa ceinture, et s'attela à l'ouvrage. Deux minutes plus tard, la serrure émit un clic et s'ouvrit.

« Et voilà !»

« Celle-là va falloir que tu me l'apprennes.» commenta Ezio.

« Tu travailles en équipe maintenant, Ezio ?» demanda Caterina.

« Temporairement. Tu peux marcher ?»

« Hélas non.»

Ezio la prit donc dans ses bras. Clara se chargerait des gardes sur leur chemin.

« Y'a un tas de paille en bas.» annonça-t-elle plus tard, devant une trappe.

Ezio s'approcha, Caterina dans les bras.

« Tu ne vas pas oser ?» demanda la rousse.

Pour toute réponse, Ezio la largua sans plus de manière, avec un ricanement en prime.

« Que tu es délicat !» reprocha Clara.

« Du calme bambina. Elle ne risquait rien. Et c'était plus simple et plus rapide ainsi.»

Il sauta à son tour, suivi par la brune un instant après. Caterina ne manqua pas d'insulter son sauveur en sortant de la paille. L'évasion se poursuivit. Le trio parvint jusqu'à des chevaux, puis s'élança hors du palais.

« Clara ! Escorte Caterina jusqu'à notre repaire !» ordonna Ezio.

« Et toi ?»

« Je vais distraire les gardes.»

Caterina pria Ezio de revenir en un seul morceau. Clara pour sa part, eut droit à son premier galop. Auditore lui avait donné quelques leçons, mais elle passait au cran supérieur. Elles arrivèrent sans encombre au repaire. Clara aida Caterina à descendre, puis l'amena dans le repaire.

« Merci de votre aide miss.» sourit la rousse.

« Clara, Clara Marques. Et de rien.»

Clara se chargea d'aller chercher un médecin, et également Machiavelli. Elle trouva l'un, mais pas l'autre.

« Ah te revoilà Ezio.» constata la brune en revenant.

La Volpe était présent aussi. Machiavelli arriva un rien après.

« Clara et moi partons pour Venise. Cesare doit déjà s'y trouver. Je veux que vous deux, Claudia et Bartolomeo profitiez de son absence pour diminuer l'influence des Borgia ici à Rome. Tâchez également de recruter davantage d'Assassins.» annonça Ezio.

« Venise ?» s'étonna La Volpe.

« Si. Une autre pomme s'y trouve et il est parti la chercher.»

« Je vois. Si jamais il entre en possession de deux pommes personne ne pourra l'arrêter.» convint Volpe.

« Aussi nous vous laissons.»

Ezio profita du départ de Machiavelli pour faire un signe au chef des voleurs.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien tenter contre Machiavelli avant mon retour, d'accord ?» glissa-t-il.

« Hmmm … entendu, tu as ma parole.»

« Grazie.»

Ezio quitta le repaire et conduisit Clara au port, après avoir prit quelques affaires à la Rose Fleurie.

* * *

« Venise … mine de rien c'est plutôt pas mal de voyager dans le passé, de découvrir les monuments et lieux tels qu'ils étaient.» commenta Clara.

« J'imagine qu'en effet cinq siècles plus tard ce n'est plus pareil. Au fait, excellent travail au château, bambina.»

« Merci, bambino.»

« Tiens ? Pas de compliments sur mon âge ?» sourit Auditore.

« Je te laisse un répit pour cette fois, Olditore.»

« C'était trop beau.»

Ezio acheta les billets d'embarquement. Il rejoignit Clara sur le pont, débarrassé tout comme elle de son encombrante tenue.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de retourner à Venise ?» demanda la brune.

« Je compte justement sur des connaissances pour trouver cette fichue pomme. En revanche, je dois t'avertir qu'il y a une odeur épouvantable dans la cité.»

« Ah oui ? Chic alors.»

« Autrement c'est une belle ville.»

Pendant un moment, tous deux laissèrent leur regard errer sur la mer scintillante.

« Je me demandais ...»

« Quoi donc bambina ?»

« Ça te fais quoi à toi, d'être un Assassin ?»

Ezio tourna la tête vers elle.

« Bonne question. Depuis que j'ai compris que Minerve s'adressait à une personne du futur, et donc que les deux ordres s'affrontaient encore cinq cents ans plus tard, j'ai parfois l'impression de tourner en rond dans ma lutte. Mais comme tu l'as dis, ça aura au moins le mérite de retarder leur projet, ce qui est mieux que rien.»

« C'est sûr, autant agir. À moi aussi ça me paraît une danse sans fin. Encore que, selon Junon il se pourrait qu'on arrive à un tournant.» dit Clara.

« Junon ?» releva Ezio.

« Le même genre que Minerve, une de Ceux qui était là avant. Cependant je dois t'avouer que … elle a quelque chose dans le regard qui me dérange. Une sorte … d'avidité. Mon instinct me dit qu'elle manigance quelque chose.» confia Clara.

« Tu crois qu'elle nous utilise alors ?» questionna Ezio.

« Peut-être. Mais même s'ils n'avaient pas pris contact avec nous, les artefacts sont toujours capables de fonctionner. Donc ce combat aurait eu lieu d'une manière ou d'une autre.»

Ezio regarda à nouveau la mer. Quand il pensait à toute cette histoire, il se sentait des pointes de découragement.

« Et euh … comment es-tu devenue un Assassin toi ?» demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Pas par choix. Comme tu sais, nous sommes capables de lire les souvenirs de nos ancêtres, mais seuls nos deux ordres possèdent cette technologie. En ce qui me concerne, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de devenir une meurtrière, en dépit de ce qu'avait raconté mon père sur notre histoire. Me suis donc enfuie à l'adolescence. J'ai pu trouver du travail, un logement et commencer à être indépendante. Bon, c'était pas fabuleux mais j'aimais ce que je faisais. Et un jour, me suis fais enlever par les Templiers.» raconta Clara.

Son regard s'assombrit à se souvenir. Elle avait eut l'impression de s'être fait piéger comme une idiote. Ezio entrouvrit la bouche en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Ils m'ont ramené dans les locaux d'une société servant de couverture aux yeux du monde, et installée sur l'animus. Là, j'ai visionné les souvenirs d'Altaïr au douzième siècle.» reprit-elle en chassant une mèche.

« Quoi ? Attends, ça veut dire que tu es apparentée au grand Altaïr ?» s'étonna Ezio.

« Je suppose, étant donné que j'ai ses gènes en moi.»

« Donc … je dois l'être aussi vu que tu possèdes également les miens.» en déduisit l'Italien.

« Désolée de te décevoir, mais non. Altaïr est plutôt la branche de ma mère. Tu viens de mon père.»

« Oh. Boh c'est pas grave. Et donc ?»

« Et donc, Altaïr a été en possession de la pomme d'Eden et c'est cela que les Templiers cherchaient. Savoir où il l'avait mise. J'en suis sortie grâce à la trahison -pour eux du moins- d'une des leurs. En réalité c'était un Assassin infiltré. C'est après ça que nous nous sommes attaqués à ta vie, toi le prophète.»

« Je vois. Cela confirme ce que je commence à croire : notre vie à nous Assassins semble faite de douleur.» dit Ezio en croisant les doigts devant son visage.

« Je crois aussi, après avoir vu vos deux vies.»

Une souffrance qu'il leur fallait endurer afin que l'humanité conserve sa faculté de choisir.

« Allez fais pas cette tête. Certes on souffre, mais on le rends bien à nos ennemis. Pense plutôt à tes retrouvailles avec tes camarades.» reprit Clara en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ezio sourit. Elle paraissait toujours savoir comment lui remonter le moral. Un détail qu'il appréciait bien chez la demoiselle.

* * *

_Perché = pourquoi_


	6. La belle Venise

**Le lien entre Clara et Ezio se resserre, malgré quelques taquineries.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le port de Venise était en vue. Ezio vint chercher Clara.

« J'arrive.»

L'instant d'après, ils posaient le pied dans la cité vénitienne. Clara grimaça en découvrant les effluves de la cité. En effet, c'était gratiné dans le genre. Le soir approchant, ils décidèrent de trouver un endroit où dormir.

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te reconnaisse ? Ils n'ont pas dû oublier que tu as bousillé leur doge.» rappela Clara.

« Bousiller ! Tu as une façon de t'exprimer bambina !» s'amusa Ezio.

« Oui bon, tu m'as compris.» répondit la brune, les joues roses.

« Si. Mais rassure-toi ils ne connaissent pas mon visage. Pour eux, l'Assassin a un capuchon blanc et c'est tout.» répondit Ezio.

« Ah bon ? Tu te baladais tout nu ? Effectivement ils risquent pas de te reconnaître.»

« Roooh !»

Ils dénichèrent une auberge un peu plus loin. Par contre …

« Scusate, mais je n'ai plus qu'une seule chambre de libre avec un lit. Cela ira-t-il ?» demanda l'aubergiste.

« _Il est bête ou quoi ? Bien sûr que ça va de dormir avec un beau gosse !_» songea Clara.

Mais elle comprenait très bien qu'il pose la question. À ce propos, Ezio l'interrogeait du regard. La brunette acquiesça, puis ils se rendirent à l'étage.

« Bon, il y a une chaise je la prendrais pour cette nuit.» dit-il en déposant son bagage.

« Tu crois pas que le lit est un peu étroit pour dormir avec une chaise entre nous ?» répliqua Clara.

« Toi au moins tu me fais rire. Je voulais dire que j'allais te laisser le lit.»

« Pas la peine va. On ne va faire que dormir, puis nous sommes adultes et nous n'avons de comptes à rendre à personne.» dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es sûre ?»

« Évidemment, sauf si ça te gêne toi.»

« Non, à vrai dire je te remercie de me laisser dormir dans le lit, bambina.»

Elle lui sourit. Ils descendirent ensuite pour le dîner. Clara lui demanda comment il comptait s'y prendre pour retrouver ses anciens amis.

« Je me rappelle de leur adresse. Nous commencerons par Antonio et ses voleurs.»

« Entendu. Pour une fois que tu fais le travail ...» lança-t-elle innocemment.

Ezio ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration.

« Va falloir qu'on règle notre différent, bambina.» dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Ma foi, si tu veux rajouter un peu de salade d'herbe à ton dîner pourquoi pas.» fit sereinement Clara.

Le serveur approcha pour prendre leur commande. Ezio demanda dans combien de temps cela serait prêt. Un quart d'heure, voilà qui convenait à merveille. Il se rendit ensuite près du tenancier.

« Un pourboire de vingt florins pour vous si la table où se trouve la demoiselle brune reste libre un quart d'heure.» dit-il en posant une pièce sur le comptoir.

« Va bene.»

Ezio se tourna ensuite vers sa descendante, qui afficha des yeux en billes. Bon, allons-y. L'instant d'après, tous deux se faisaient face derrière l'auberge. Ils se jaugèrent un moment, Ezio un air assuré légèrement moqueur au visage, Clara les bras croisés avec un petit sourire serein. L'attente parut durer une éternité. Soudain, ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ezio tempérait sa force, ce n'était là qu'une petite escarmouche amicale. Mais Clara lui glissa littéralement entre les doigts. La jeune femme attrapa son avant-bras, et l'Italien se retrouva à basculer par-dessus elle pour retomber sur le dos. Les yeux ronds de surprise, il retrouva son souffle.

* * *

« Bien. Deuxième round.» annonça Clara en marchant.

Ezio se releva. Il se pouvait qu'il l'aie sous-estimée finalement. Il réajusta ses habits, puis la suivit dans sa marche en cercle. La jeune femme était parfaitement calme, comme si elle savait à l'avance ce qui allait se passer.

« Quand tu veeuuux !» chantonna-t-elle.

« Honneur aux dames.» répondit Ezio.

« Les anciens d'abord.» rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ezio sourit à son tour. Il repassa ensuite à l'attaque. Clara para ses coups de poings avec une aisance démontrant une longue pratique. Soudain elle se baissa, et faucha les jambes de l'Assassin. Ezio sentit un poids bloquer son bras gauche tandis que la brune immobilisa son bras droit. Clara se tenait à califourchon sur lui, sa main libre autour de la gorge de l'homme. Main où se trouvait habituellement une de ses lames secrètes, qu'ils avaient ôté pour ne pas se blesser accidentellement.

« Alors tu capitules ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Dans tes rêves.» répondit Ezio.

Il se sentait un peu troublé de la voir si près. Le brun libéra une main, chassa celle qui entourait son cou puis saisit la brune qu'il fit basculer sur le côté. Clara replia une jambe qu'elle plaça contre le torse de son ancêtre pour le repousser. Ezio roula pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il garda un genou à terre, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Ce petit combat commençait à lui plaire. Voilà longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas résisté ainsi.

« _Madre mia elle est rapide !_» pensa-t-il en évitant un coup de pied aux côtes.

Il parvint à la faire chuter, et crut ainsi la tenir. Cependant, elle poussa sur ses jambes, glissant ainsi sur le sol et s'éloignant de lui. Afin de l'empêcher de la joindre, elle le frappa à l'épaule. Clara roula puis se remit debout. Cette fois ce fut elle qui chargea. Le nouvel échange dura longtemps sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvienne à avoir le dessus.

« Signor et signora ?» appela-t-on depuis l'auberge.

Clara maintenait Ezio par le poignet. Le beau brun était ainsi penché en avant, son bras tendu en arrière.

« Oui ?» répondit la brune.

« Votre … repas est servi.» fit le serveur un peu surpris.

« Merci beaucoup, nous arrivons.» sourit Clara.

Le serveur referma la fenêtre, perplexe. Clara relâcha son captif.

« Allez, on rentre.» dit-elle.

Ezio se sentit vexé d'avoir perdu face à une femme. Espérons juste qu'elle n'allait pas s'en vanter sans quoi il était foutu. Du reste, Miles ne fit aucune mention de sa victoire durant le repas. Plus tard, elle retrouva le brun allongé sur l'herbe dehors, le regard perdu dans les étoiles.

« Ezio est-ce que ça va ?» demanda-t-elle en apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?» répondit-il d'un ton un peu froid.

« Au hasard parce que tu as perdu tout à l'heure ?»

Ezio soupira et détourna le regard.

« Aaaah les hommes et leur ego ! Et faudrait savoir ce que tu veux : tu voulais voir mon potentiel, ben c'est chose faite à présent.» dit Clara en s'asseyant à côté.

« Grmph.»

Le vent souffla, agitant les herbes dont une qui chatouilla le cou d'Ezio. Clara vit une espèce de sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il éloignait l'herbe.

« Héhéhé.» ricana-t-elle.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?»

« Tu serais pas un peu chatouilleux, par hasard ?» demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

Ezio comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle manigançait.

« Oh non ! Non non, n'y pense même pas … Clara non stop !»

« À l'attaque !»

« No-AHAHAHAHA !»

Il se tortilla comme un poisson hors de l'eau pour échapper à la brunette. Ezio se dégagea une minute plus tard, prenant la fuite avec Clara à ses trousses. Ils firent le tour de l'auberge avant qu'elle ne coince à nouveau.

« Suffi-hihihihi ! Sto-hohohohop !» s'exclama Ezio coincé contre le mur.

« Si tu m'implores, j'arrêterais peut-être.» répondit Clara.

« Jamais-héhéhéhé !»

« Bon ! T'as fait ton choix.»

Ezio parvint à s'éloigner une fois de plus.

« C'est déloyal ça bambina !» souffla-t-il, les joues roses.

« Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis. Alors je vais pas me gêner.» rétorqua-t-elle en levant les mains.

« Mais quel toupet !»

« Ravie qu'on se comprenne. Allez approche si t'es un homme !»

Auditore eut droit à cinq minutes de torture supplémentaire avant qu'elle ne décide de l'épargner dans sa grande mansuétude. Ils rentrèrent et se rendirent à leur chambre.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant avec les yeux qui pétillent et les joues un peu colorées !_» ne put s'empêcher de penser Clara.

Ezio croisa son regard, et détourna aussitôt les yeux. Ils se changèrent en silence.

« Bon ben bonne nuit, Ezio.» lança Clara en se couchant.

Il la fixa un instant tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Un sourire affectueux étira ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit, bambina mia.»

* * *

Temps présent.

Shaun faisait rouler la pomme en cristal devant lui, la chassant avec ses doigts puis la laissant revenir.

« Houlà c'est pas la grande forme on dirait.» fit Lucy en l'apercevant.

Hastings lui retourna un regard vide. Il avait les yeux cernés, les traits tirés et les vêtements froissés.

« Shaun ?» interpella Rebecca.

« Je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop compliqué. Je n'arrive pas à décoder cette putain de pomme.» annonça-t-il.

Les filles échangèrent un regard. Lucy s'approcha et posa une tasse de café à coté de lui.

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu.» dit Rebecca.

« Mais ça n'a pas suffit.» soupira Shaun, en se prenant la tête.

« C'est une relique provenant d'une civilisation qui nous dépasse. Malgré tout notre savoir, c'est toujours hors de portée. Ne te blâme pas Shaun, Rebecca a raison. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire davantage.» ajouta Lucy.

Shaun ferma les yeux. Il attrapa ensuite la pomme, qu'il envoya de toutes ses forces sur un mur. Par chance, l'objet ne se brisa pas, laissant tout de même un impact dans la pierre. Shaun s'était levé et s'éloigna à grands pas. Il se retrouva dehors, et se mit à marcher de long en large.

« _Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Si seulement je pouvais contacter Minerve ou Junon ! Mais seule Clara peut les voir. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire bon sang ?_» se demanda-t-il en levant la tête au ciel.

Ciel qui virait au gris justement. L'équipe était coincée là depuis il ne savait combien de temps, n'osant bouger au cas où Miles reviendrait. Penser à elle causa une nouvelle douleur au châtain. Il avait l'habitude à présent, mais cela n'atténuait rien. Il la voulait, il la voulait tellement ! Shaun soupira. Il était en train de se rendre malade avec cette histoire. Clara ne l'aimait pas, c'était évident. Il ne faisait rien pour, envoyant des remarques cassantes, peu aimables, en étant aussi chaleureux et ouvert qu'une porte de prison. Lucy et Rebecca l'avaient souvent sermonné au début, le traitant presque d'asocial. Maintenant, Shaun savait que c'était parce que Clara lui plaisait qu'il était ainsi, tentant maladroitement d'attirer un regard sur lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas comprit sur le moment l'ascendant qu'elle avait eu inconsciemment sur lui.

Hastings maudissait le jour où son ordinateur avait détecté cette source d'énergie, tout comme le moment où il l'avait ramenée. Il s'en voulait d'avoir rapporté cette chose dangereuse, il en voulait à Clara d'y avoir touché … Shaun soupira à nouveau. Ce qui était fait était fait, se lamenter ne servirait à rien. Une goutte tomba sur son visage. Bon, autant rentrer pas la peine qu'il tombe réellement malade. En revoyant la cause de son malheur, il sentit la colère et le chagrin l'étreindre à nouveau.

« _Pourvu qu'elle aille bien. _»

* * *

Venise.

Ezio se réveilla avec la tête de Clara sur son épaule. Sans doute avait-elle eu froid et s'était-elle rapprochée, se dit-il en essayant de ne pas rougir. Doucement, Auditore s'écarta puis se leva. Il profita de ce que Miles dormait encore pour s'habiller. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre, laissant le soleil vénitien inonder la chambre.

« Yaaaaawn !»

« Debout bambina, nous avons une journée chargée.» lança Ezio.

Clara se frotta les yeux. Ezio attrapa une brosse pour démêler sa chevelure.

« Rah c'est encore plein de nœuds.» râla-t-il.

« Tu veux de l'aide ?» proposa Clara en approchant.

Ezio hésita. Habituellement il n'autorisait que sa mère ou sa sœur à l'aider. Les autres qui s'y étaient risqué avait eu l'impression de peigner un chat en colère. Clara prit doucement la brosse, attrapa une première mèche qu'elle entreprit de démêler. Ezio se crispa. Finalement, il constata qu'elle s'en sortait bien. Il finit par se détendre, fermant les yeux. Clara poursuivit son brossage, réunissant les cheveux en une queue de cheval. Ezio se chargea ensuite d'attacher le ruban rouge qui les maintenait.

« Grazie mille, bambina mia.» dit-il en se levant.

« Mais de rien. Bon, je m'habille et on y va.»

Clara rassembla ses vêtements et fila derrière un paravent. Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, ils réglèrent leur logement puis firent route vers un autre quartier de Venise. Auditore retrouva le repaire d'Antonio. Il héla une silhouette qui passait devant.

« Santa madre mais en voilà une surprise ! Ezio Auditore da Firenze !»

« Rosa ! Content de te revoir.» sourit Ezio avant de l'étreindre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ramène à Venise ?» demanda Rosa.

« La même chose que la dernière fois. Antonio est là ?»

« Hmmm les Templiers. Oui suis-moi.»

« Au fait Rosa, je te présente Clara Marques, une amie qui se retrouve embarquée dans la même histoire.» fit Ezio tout en la suivant.

Ouais enfin, c'était plutôt elle qui l'avait embarqué dedans. Rosa salua la jeune femme, puis les amena tout deux au chef du coin. Antonio salua chaleureusement Ezio, puis fit un baise-main à Clara. Il expliqua ensuite la raison de sa venue. Le chef des voleurs écouta avec attention. Ainsi, le fils du pape cherchait un nouvel artefact. Déjà que le père était un vrai problème, il n'osait imaginer Cesare.

« J'avais bien entendu des rumeurs sur son arrivée à Venise. Il envoie des soldats un peu partout dans la cité et en réquisitionne d'autres. Je vais mettre mes hommes à l'œuvre sur-le-champ.» décida Antonio.

« Merci. Un endroit où nous pourrions nous rendre ?» demanda Ezio.

« Oui, Cesare a été aperçu près de la basilique Santa Maria Del Fiore.» répondit Rosa.

Ezio tiqua. Il y avait un tombeau d'Assassin là-bas. Il espéra que Cesare n'avait pas découvert son emplacement. L'endroit était difficile d'accès, mais savait-on jamais. Il annonça s'y rendre immédiatement.

« Ezio. Si j'ai bonne mémoire il y a quelque chose de spécial pour notre ordre là-bas.» dit Clara.

« Exact. Et je veux m'assurer qu'aucun Templier n'y a posé les pieds.»

Le brun n'ayant toujours pas mis sa tenue d'Assassin, aucun garde ne fit attention à eux. Ezio tenta de se remémorer l'emplacement de la basilique. Il ne fut pas long à aller en hauteur, disposant ainsi d'une meilleure vue.

« Ah ! Par là.» dit-il en pointant une direction.

« _C'est là qu'on se rend compte à quel point un GPS est utile._» pensa Clara en redescendant.

Passant par les rues, le couple fut bientôt en vue de l'imposante basilique, devant laquelle Clara ne put retenir un sifflement impressionné. Ezio en commença l'escalade, tout en se demandant si Cesare y était entré, ou s'il était simplement passé devant. Il retrouva le sceau permettant l'accès à la basilique. Un peu après, ils étaient à l'intérieur.

« Tu peux m'attendre ici si tu veux.» proposa Ezio.

« Je préférerais voir la tombe de cette illustre consœur, plutôt. » répondit Clara.

Commença alors une ascension digne d'un chamois. Ils durent passer sur des poutres, s'accrocher aux murs, se balancer à des barres métalliques … bref la routine. Ezio veillait bien à ce que Clara ne soit pas en difficulté.

* * *

« Mais ils l'ont enterrée au ciel ou quoi ?» demanda-t-elle en arrivant dans une espèce de colonne en pierre dotée d'une échelle, en hauteur au milieu de la salle.

« Je me suis posé la question également. Je crois que seuls des Assassins peuvent accéder au tombeau.» répondit Ezio en l'aidant à monter.

« Oh dommage ! Cesare aurait fait une splendide sauce tomate.»

« Si je suis ton raisonnement, il se serait écrasé lamentablement au sol.» sourit Ezio.

Ils étaient arrivés tout en haut. Le sarcophage de l'Assassin et les divers objets qui l'accompagnaient étaient toujours là, à la même place.

« C'est tout à fait ça oui.»

Clara regarda autour d'elle. Une statue représentait l'Assassin -ou plutôt Assassine- inhumée ici. Ezio remarqua le sarcophage était fermé. Il inspecta le coin.

« Tout semble en place.» décréta-t-il.

Clara jeta un œil dans un grand vase. En se reculant, elle en percuta un autre qui vacilla dangereusement. Ezio se précipita et l'aida à le retenir.

« Psiouw ! C'était moins une.» dit Clara en le faisant basculer sur son pied.

Ce faisant, elle porta les yeux à l'intérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Bien, sortons de là bambina.» dit Ezio.

« Attends. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce vase.» le retint Clara.

Auditore s'approcha et y jeta un œil. Il lui semblait distinguer une pointe de couleur tout au fonds, à la faveur du soleil qui perçait. Tous deux renversèrent le grand vase et le posèrent doucement au sol. Clara s'approcha de l'ouverture, et tenta d'attraper ce qui s'y trouvait. Après bien des contorsions, ses doigts attrapèrent un objet. Un parchemin, plié en plusieurs parties et retenu par une ficelle en cuir. Doucement, elle dénoua la ficelle et déplia la feuille. Dessus, une écriture incompréhensible pour eux, mais surtout un dessin familier.

« On dirait une pomme d'Eden.» remarqua Ezio, à genoux à côté d'elle.

« Peut-être celle en cristal. Ce qui expliquerait la présence du fils Borgia par ici. Cherchait-il ce tombeau ?» dit Clara.

« Il y avait des gardes de ci de là. C'est bien possible oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons conserver ce parchemin avec nous.» répondit Ezio.

Ils se levèrent et remirent le vase sur son pied. La sortie du tombeau se fit par une porte secrète.

« Tiens tiens.» fit Ezio, perché sur un mur.

« Quoi ?»

Son ancêtre sortit sa longue-vue qu'il darda vers le sol.

« Regarde un peu qui est là.» dit-il en lui passant l'instrument.

« Cesare. J'ai comme l'impression que nous avons vu juste. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait sécuriser l'endroit, ou en tout cas le déplacer ?» proposa Clara.

« J'ai peur qu'avec tout ces soldats ça ne soit impossible. Surtout pour le sarcophage. Le sécuriser éveillerait les soupçons également. Et comme tu l'as dit, il faut être un Assassin pour parvenir jusqu'à Iltani.» répondit Ezio.

De toute manière, ils avaient le plus important. Ils s'attelèrent à redescendre. Ezio souhaitait aller espionner les hommes de Cesare. Ils contournèrent la basilique.

« Je vais y aller, ils ne connaissent pas mon visage.» dit Clara.

« Bonne idée. Tu as déjà eu à effectuer ce genre de tâche ?» demanda cependant Ezio.

« Non.»

Elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Clara s'approcha d'une maison sur laquelle elle grimpa. Dessus, un garde. La brune fit sortir sa lame, épingla le soldat et le fit descendre. De là, elle observa les allées et venues. Cesare se retira. La jeune femme le regarda quitter l'endroit. Elle changea de poste d'observation, sautant sur un autre toit. Midi sonna. L'heure de la pause visiblement. Parfait. L'on bavardait toujours pendant les pauses. Elle fila sur une double corde tendue entre deux maisons. Plus bas, un groupe d'hommes prenant son déjeuner.

« Du nouveau ?» fit un autre en les rejoignant.

« Non. Ce foutu tombeau m'a l'air bien planqué. On envoyé des hommes dans les cryptes, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé.» répondit un des gars présent.

« Je me demande ce que Cesare espère y trouver.» fit un autre type.

« Aucune idée. Mais j'espère qu'on le trouvera en vitesse.»

Le sujet de conversation changea. Clara estima qu'elle en savait assez. La brune revint auprès d'Ezio, qui en fut soulagé.

« Nous avions raison : c'est bien la dernière demeure d'Iltani qu'il cherche. Pour l'instant, ils se concentrent sur le sous-sol.» informa-t-elle.

« Molto bene. Pour tout le monde, une tombe est forcément sous terre. Tant qu'ils ne penseront pas à lever la tête tout ira bien.» dit Ezio.

« Et quand bien même, faut pouvoir y accéder.»

Les Assassins quittèrent l'endroit et retournèrent chez Antonio. Ezio pensait à revenir dans les autres tombeaux, en plus de faire parvenir le parchemin à son ami Leonardo da Vinci. Lui, il saurait décrypter ce qui y était écrit.

* * *

_Scusate = excusez-moi_

_Santa madre = sainte mère_

_Molto bene = très bien_


	7. Danse des Assassins

**Nouveau chapitre avec mission d'infiltration dansante.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et laissez-moi votre avis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Clara et Ezio fouillèrent chacun des cinq tombeaux d'Assassins restants. Mais ils n'y trouvèrent aucun autre parchemin. Seule Iltani semblait avoir eu connaissance de la pomme d'Eden en cristal. Le dernier tombeau visité fut celui de Leonius, inondé au passage.

« Rien là non plus.» informa Ezio à l'intérieur de la salle contenant le sarcophage.

Clara l'attendait à l'extérieur, essorant ses habits.

« Encore un coup pour rien.»

Ezio ressortit. Son regard se porta sur la brune, dont les habits mouillés collaient à son corps. Il se sentit rougir.

« _Madre mia ! Pourquoi faut-il que ma descendante soit aussi bien fichue _?» pensa-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Bon : on fait quoi maintenant ?» interrogea Clara.

« Cosa ? » fit Ezio surprit.

« Je te demandais quelle allait être la suite des événements.»

« Eh bien, je pense qu'on va attendre un autre rapport des hommes d'Antonio. Pour le moment, Cesare n'a rien trouvé. Nous avons eu la chance d'avoir un coup d'avance sur l'ennemi, ce qui est rarement le cas.»

« À qui le dis-tu. N'empêche, j'aimerais foutrement bien savoir comment les Templiers ont eut connaissance de la civilisation qui nous a précédé.» lança Clara.

« C'est en effet une excellente question.»

Il était temps pour eux de regagner la surface. Ils trouvèrent un endroit au soleil afin de faire sécher leurs vêtements.

« Et sinon, que penses-tu de Venise ?» questionna Ezio.

« A part cette odeur écœurante c'est une belle ville. J'aurais aimé voir le carnaval.» répondit Clara.

« Il existe encore à ton époque ?»

« Ouip. Et il est mondialement connu, comme celui du Brésil.»

« De où ?»

« Dans le nouveau monde.»

Ezio hocha la tête. Cinq siècles après le carnaval de Venise existait encore. Nul doute que ses habitants en seraient flattés. Il entendit Clara soupirer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas bambina ? » interrogea-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Je pensais aux personnes que j'ai laissées derrière moi en atterrissant à ton époque. J'espère que tout le monde va bien.» répondit-elle.

« Ceux qui utilisent l'a … le … chose qui te permet de voir des souvenirs. » répondit Ezio.

« L'animus oui. Deux femmes et un homme, affiliés à notre ordre. C'est grâce à l'une des filles que j'ai pu échapper aux Templiers.»

« Et vous étiez dans la villa Auditore.» reprit Ezio.

« Oui. Tu n'a jamais eu envie d'y retourner ?»

Ezio garda le silence.

« Je … je ne sais pas trop. Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas envie de la voir en ruines. Sans compter que mon oncle s'y est fait tuer.»

« Je comprends.»

Elle lui tapota le bras en signe de compassion. Ezio défroissa ses vêtements. Bien, ils allaient pouvoir se mettre en route. Il se leva puis tendit la main à Clara pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Antonio venait tout juste de recevoir le compte-rendu d'un de ses groupes d'espions.

* * *

« Vous tombez à pic. J'ai des nouvelles.» dit-il.

« Nous t'écoutons.» répondit Ezio.

« Cesare n'a toujours pas trouvé le tombeau. En revanche, il compte se rendre à un bal organisé par un notable. De ce que je sais, il est affilié aux Templiers et posséderait un parchemin qu'il souhaite confier à Cesare.»

Ezio fronça les sourcils.

« Probablement le même que le nôtre, ou plutôt la suite. Il va falloir qu'on le récupère avant eux.» dit-il, un doigt pensif sur le menton.

« Donc aller à ce bal. Mais pour ce faire, il nous faut non seulement des tenues mais également une invitation.» compléta Clara.

« Cesare doit connaître ton visage Ezio. Il te repérera aussitôt.» objecta Rosa.

« Ce n'est pas un bal masqué je suppose.» fit le brun.

« Non hélas.» répondit Antonio.

« Ce qui t'exclut donc de l'opération. Du moins pour la partie dansante. Moi en revanche je peux m'y coller.» reprit Clara.

« Je peux toujours me déguiser.» objecta Auditore.

« Bien ! Je vais m'occuper de ton cas alors !» sourit Rosa, non sans joie.

Ezio n'était plus sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée finalement. Clara était aussi curieuse de connaître le résultat. Antonio déclara apporter les vêtements, restait à trouver des invitations. S'ils pouvaient connaître les invités, Ezio et sa descendante pourraient s'en charger.

« Ceci va être plus compliqué. Je vais faire appel à sœur Teodora, ses filles arriveront bien à en chaparder deux.» dit Antonio.

« Salue-la de ma part.» glissa Ezio.

Les détails réglés, chacun n'eut plus qu'à se mettre à l'ouvrage. Ezio et Clara allèrent se chercher un toit pour la nuit. Durant les jours qui les séparèrent, ils allèrent tour à tour espionner les hommes de Cesare. Ezio en captura même un qu'il interrogea afin d'en savoir un maximum. Oui, Cesare Borgia recherchait bien une pomme d'Eden en cristal. Il avait pour cela besoin de quatre parchemins indiquant son emplacement. Non, le soldat ignorait à quoi cet objet pouvait bien servir, et ce que son maître désirait en faire. À la fin de son interrogatoire, Ezio lui planta sa lame dans le cœur. Pas question qu'il aille avertir son ennemi.

« Je vois. Nous avons déjà un parchemin, et si tout va bien nous en aurons un deuxième dans deux jours.» dit Clara une fois qu'Ezio lui eut tout raconté.

« Certes, mais nous avançons encore à l'aveugle. Ce qui nous conduit à prendre le risque que Cesare nous devance.» rappela Ezio.

« Eh oui mais comment faire autrement ? Remarque on en saura peut-être plus avec le second parchemin. Peut-être que l'emplacement du prochain y sera mentionné.» avança Clara.

« Encore faudrait-il qu'on comprenne ce qui est écrit dessus. J'ai envoyé un message à mon ami Leonardo, afin qu'il nous rejoigne.» informa Auditore.

« Entendu.»

De fait, Leonardo da Vinci arriva la veille du fameux bal. Antonio avait déniché des tenues correctes -volées naturellement-, Teodora fournit les invitations, et Rosa s'apprêtait à jouer à la poupée avec Ezio. L'Italien alla accueillir son ami, puis lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui en chemin. L'artiste se montra curieux de découvrir ce parchemin. Ezio le conduisit chez Antonio puis le lui remit.

« Hmmm … du grec ancien. Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.» fit Leonardo en déroulant la feuille.

« _Woah Léonard de Vinci en personne. Ça c'est du VIP. _» pensa Clara en le découvrant.

Il avait quand même prit un bon coup de vieux depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu dans l'animus. Ezio laissa son ami repartir avec le parchemin. Il était aussi temps pour lui et Clara de regagner leur pénates.

« Au fait, je te préviens que je ne sais pas danser comme on le fait ici. Je ne pratique qu'un seul genre de danse, aussi j'espère que je ne vais pas te marcher sur les pieds.» avertit Clara en retrouvant Ezio pour le dîner.

« Pour être franc, la dernière fois que j'ai participé à une soirée mondaine c'était dans une autre vie. Moi aussi je risque de te rendre la politesse pendant le bal. Et que danses-tu au fait ? »

« La danse tahitienne.»

« Ouiii ?» fit Ezio incertain.

« Pour faire court, très même, on remue les hanches très vite.»

Clara vit luire une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux chocolat, en même temps qu'un sourire intéressé se dessinait.

« Je te reconnais bien là toi : dès que ça se passe au niveau de la ceinture tu réponds présent n'est-ce pas ?» lança-t-elle.

« Oooh comment tu me vois ! Je suis curieux c'est tout. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir ça.»

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir, mais sans musique appropriée ça ne servirait à rien.» répondit Clara.

« Oh quel dommage.»

Clara secoua la tête, amusée.

* * *

Le soir suivant, il était temps pour nos héros d'entrer en scène. Rosa aida Clara à s'habiller, notamment à lacer son corset.

« Ouuuaaaargh ! T'es pas obligée de serrer si fort !» s'exclama la brunette.

« Il faut que ça tienne.» répondit Rosa en croisant les lacets.

« Mais faut aussi que je respire, or là ça me paraît impossible.»

« Scusate mi. T'inquiètes pas ça va aller.»

« J'en doute ! Pis ça me compresse la poitrine c'est une horreur.»

L'habillage fut terminé, et elle laissa Clara se remettre et tenter de s'habituer. Elle trouva Ezio, qui venait d'enfiler son costume.

« Tu es très élégant comme ça !» sourit-elle.

« Grazie. Bon qu'as-tu prévu pour que je sois méconnaissable ?» demanda l'intéressé.

Rosa brandit alors un pot ainsi qu'une perruque brune. Ezio soupira, puis s'assit sur une chaise. Elle commença par placer la perruque, aux cheveux plus courts et possédant une coiffure différente. Une fois qu'elle tenait en place, Rosa attrapa son pot. Il contenait une poudre destiné à pâlir l'Italien. Rosa en appliqua avec soin, lui colla aussi une mouche sur une joue. Ezio de son côté, avait rasé son bouc. La jeune fille lui posa une moustache à la place.

« Eeeeek !» entendit-on.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe bambina ?» lança Ezio, qui avait reconnu la voix.

« Oh Rosa ! Y'avait pas une autre coiffure ?» demanda Clara.

« Perché qu'est-ce que tu reproches à celle-ci ?»

« À part le fait que j'ai l'air d'un paquet de tagliatelles, rien.»

Rosa et Ezio éclatèrent de rire. Clara les rejoignit, marchant un peu difficilement à cause du corset qui gênait sa respiration. Elle portait une longue robe rouge parsemée d'or. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient en effet coiffé de manière compliquée, pleins de cercles partout.

« Non sans rire.» reprit Clara.

« Bon, je te ferais de simples boucles si tu préfères.» proposa Rosa.

« Bien ! Après les tagliatelles on va se la faire tortellini. Ce n'est pas possible que je les garde façon spaghettis plutôt ?»

« T'as un sacré sens de l'humour toi. Désolée, mais il faut être coiffée pour ce genre d'événement.» sourit Rosa.

« Bon ! Va pour les tortellini alors.» accepta Clara.

Elle s'éloigna.

« Tu l'as rencontrée comment au fait ?» questionna Rosa qui mettait la touche finale à Ezio.

« On s'est littéralement tombé dessus.»

Rosa fronça un sourcil. Curieux. Elle laissa son chef d'œuvre, qui grimaça en se découvrant pour aller rejoindre Clara dont elle modifia la coiffure. Une demi-heure plus tard, le couple se présenta à l'entrée d'une luxueuse demeure, vers laquelle affluait d'autres personnalités. Ezio présenta l'invitation au laquais à l'entrée. Tous deux arrivèrent ensuite dans une vaste salle de bal, éclairée par d'imposants lustres en cristal.

« Cesare est déjà là.» remarqua Ezio.

Clara remarqua en effet le brun aux côtés de ce qui devait être le maître de cérémonie. Puis tout comme son compagnon elle observa les lieux.

« À ton avis, où se planque ce qu'on cherche ?» demanda-t-elle derrière son éventail.

« Probablement à l'étage.» répondit Ezio.

« Genre son bureau quoi. Bon sang ! Viens par là !» dit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle agrippa sa main et l'entraîna vivement à l'écart, derrière une tenture.

« Clara ?»

« Aide-moi à enlever ce putain de corset que je vais me trouver mal !» dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Ezio entreprit de dénouer la robe, puis trancha les lacets avec sa lame secrète dissimulée dans sa manche.

« Fouaaaah ! Grazie mille. Punaise, déjà que je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge, alors ça !» dit-elle en retirant l'engin de torture.

Ezio se sentit l'envie de promener la main sur ce dos et ces épaules si près de lui. Mais déjà elle les couvrait de tissu.

« C'est quoi un …»

« Ce qui remplace le corset à mon époque. Autrement plus confortable.» expliqua Clara.

« Mais et alors ... » reprit l'Italien.

Clara lui fit de nouveau face. Ezio se mit à rougir.

« Non rien. Allons-y.»

Ils retournèrent au salon, où ils découvrirent que la danse avait commencé. Ils virevoltèrent un moment, tout en jetant des regards périodique à Cesare afin de vérifier qu'il ne se faisait pas remettre le parchemin.

« Eh bien ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas dansé depuis longtemps tu n'as pas perdu la main.» constata Clara.

Ezio sourit, flatté.

« Par contre, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je te préfère avec ou sans ton bouc. Mais la moustache ça ne te va pas trop.» reprit-elle.

« Toi en tout cas cette robe te va à ravir.» dit-il.

« Merci.»

Et de savoir qu'il n'y avait plus rien à un certain endroit chauffait le sang d'Ezio. Cependant, Clara était sa descendante, et il devait en conséquence la regarder comme un membre de sa famille. Il tâcha se concentrer sur la danse et leur mission. Ils tournèrent un instant, puis se fondirent parmi les personnes observant les danseurs. Le couple recula jusqu'au fonds, jeta un œil autour et disparut dans un couloir. Il s'agissait de trouver ce bureau, or vu la taille du domicile ça n'allait pas être simple.

* * *

« Évidemment c'est bourré de gardes.» remarqua Clara, penchée à un angle.

« Nous les éliminerons, et cacherons les corps dans les pièces attenantes.»

Ezio passa en premier. Il se cacha derrière une colonne, laissa le garde le dépasser puis sortit derrière lui. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pendant que sa lame s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Clara ouvrit une porte, pendant qu'Ezio traînait le corps. Il le largua dans la pièce, non sans vérifier que ce n'était pas celle qu'ils cherchaient. Clara passa ensuite devant. Deux autres gardes étaient postés devant un couloir. Cela éveilla sa méfiance. Elle fit signe à son camarade, avant de remonter sa robe sur un côté. Ezio écarquilla les yeux, avant de comprendre : elle avait attaché une ceinture pour couteaux de lancer à sa cuisse.

« _Hmm intéressant._» songea-t-il avec un sourire.

Clara saisit deux lames, une dans chaque main. Elle patienta, puis bondit dans le couloir face aux gardes. Les couteaux sifflèrent et atteignirent leur cible. Ezio et elle se précipitèrent pour éviter que le sang ne tache le sol, et les trahissent. Ils dissimulèrent les corps. Le couloir était désert. Ils ouvrirent chaque porte.

« Toujours rien.» commenta Clara.

« Patience bambina. Nous allons bien finir par le trouver.» dit Ezio.

Ils s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la maison, éliminant les gêneurs au passage. Après dix minutes de recherche, ils atteignirent la pièce convoitée. Clara referma derrière elle. Tous deux se mirent en devoir de chercher le parchemin. Néanmoins, la brunette penchait pour une cachette secrète. Aussi se servit-elle de la vision d'aigle.

« Là ! Derrière le tableau.» dit-elle.

Ezio remarqua la couleur jaune de ses yeux. Se servant à son tour de ce don ancestral, il remarqua en effet des traces sur le cadre, indiquant qu'il avait dû être poussé. Auditore s'y rendit. Un coffre-fort s'y dissimulait bien. Il voyait également où la main du propriétaire s'était posée pour la combinaison. Un _clac_ d'ouverture salua sa prestation. Ezio retira quelques documents sans importance, puis reconnut le papier caractéristique du parchemin. Il le glissa dans sa veste. Mission accomplie.

« Hé vous là-bas !» entendirent-ils en sortant du bureau.

Un des gardes les avaient repéré.

« Merda.» siffla Ezio.

Ils allaient devoir fuir, probablement par les murs. Clara se cacha derrière Ezio. Elle saisit un premier couteau quand le garde donna l'alerte. La jeune femme le fit taire.

« Ezio ! Découpe ma robe s'il te plaît, elle va me gêner dans la fuite.» demanda-t-elle.

Sans hésitation il accéda à sa demande. La lame secrète fendit la robe de haut en bas un peu au-dessus des genoux. Il l'aida ensuite à la déchirer. D'autres soldats arrivaient. Les jambes libres, Clara s'élança à la suite de son ancêtre. Ezio ouvrit une fenêtre. Ils descendirent côté jardin aussi vite que possible. Les gardes arrivèrent à la fenêtre. Clara craignit un tir d'arbalète. Ezio l'attendit en bas. Ils décampèrent dans le jardin éclairé par des torches et lampions. La brunette se débarrassa d'un garde par un jet de lame, tandis qu'Ezio bondissait sur un autre pour lui enfoncer sa lame dans la tête. Ils aperçurent une escouade foncer dans leur direction. Ils bondirent par dessus les massifs de fleurs, passèrent sous un saule pleureur et arrivèrent non loin d'une forêt.

Auditore distançait Clara d'un mètre. Il pila en découvrant le bord d'une pente. Il voulut avertir la jeune femme qui le suivait. Mais cette dernière, tournant la tête pour vérifier l'avancée de leurs poursuivants ne s'aperçut pas qu'il s'était arrêté. Aussi le percuta-t-elle de plein fouet.

« Bouf !» fut tout ce qu'Ezio eut le temps de dire.

Ils basculèrent, avant de rouler passionnément serré l'un contre l'autre. À la faveur d'une petite remontée ils volèrent par-dessus un buisson au pied d'un arbre, avant de retomber dans le suivant.

« Kézizé passé ?» demanda Clara, le nez sur le torse d'Ezio, en dessous d'elle.

Entendant des voix, il lui intima le silence. Les soldats en haut avaient perdu leur trace. Ils fouillèrent l'endroit, l'un d'eux manqua de tomber dans leur direction. Au bout de trois minutes anxiogènes, le silence revint. Ils étaient partis. Tant mieux, parce que le souffle chaud de Clara qui atteignait sa peau il ne savait comment lui provoquait des vagues de frissons. Ezio soupira de soulagement quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient seuls. Ce fut le moment que choisit Clara pour éclater de rire.

« Bambina ?»

« Mais quelle sortie ! Tout en classe, je te conseille de l'apprendre à tes novices. Pour échapper à des gardes, empoignez votre camarade et roulez !»

Ezio ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, évacuant ainsi la tension des derniers instants. Clara se releva. Ils sortirent tant bien que mal des fourrés. Rien de cassé heureusement. Longeant la pente qui avait ainsi vu le clou de la soirée, ils retrouvèrent les portes du domaine sur leur droite. Les soldats étaient en alerte. Nos deux Assassins regagnèrent la rue et disparurent.

* * *

Rosa s'inquiéta de voir Clara revenir avec une moitié de robe. Elle s'enquit des dernières nouvelles.

« Nous avons le parchemin, c'est juste la sortie qui a merdé.» annonça Clara.

Ezio le posa sur une table, puis tira une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Nous nous sommes faits repérer au moment de partir. J'ai déchiré sa robe pour qu'elle puisse courir et escalader les murs. Nous avons pu sortir de la maison d'une façon … que je qualifierais de magistrale.» ajouta Ezio.

« C'est-à-dire ?» questionna Antonio.

« Eh bien, tout d'abord nous avons couru à travers le jardin. Ezio étant arrivé au bord d'une pente il a pilé et s'est retourné pour m'avertir. Seulement moi je regardais derrière pour savoir où en étaient les gardes qui nous poursuivaient. Forcément, je lui suis rentré dedans et nous avons roulé comme deux dés jusqu'en bas.» raconta Clara.

« Et vous n'avez rien eu ?» sourit Rosa.

« À part un éclat de rire non. La prochaine fois bambina, tu regarderas où tu vas d'accord ?» lança Ezio, bras croisés.

« La prochaine fois bambino, tu ne planteras pas sur mon chemin quand je cours.» répliqua Clara pour le taquiner.

« Va bene. Je te laisserais partir en éclaireur et si tu te casses la figure, je saurais que c'est pas là qu'il faut que j'aille.» rétorqua Ezio.

« Non mais vous avez vu la considération qu'il a pour son prochain ?» fit la brune aux deux autres.

Ezio secoua la tête un sourire en coin.

« Enfin, vous avez ce que vous étiez venu chercher c'est le principal.» conclut Antonio.

« Si. Et nous allons nous retirer pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.» dit Ezio en se levant.

« Merci pour votre aide.» dit Clara.

« Ce fut un plaisir.» répondit Rosa en les saluant de la main.

Le couple regagna son auberge, après s'être changé. Ezio irait remettre le second parchemin à son ami dès la première heure.

« Allez, bonne nuit bambina.» fit Ezio devant sa porte.

« Toi aussi mon grand.»

* * *

_Scusate mi = excuse-moi_


	8. A feu et à sang

**Salut à tous et toutes ! Voici la suite des aventures de nos deux Assassins. Cette fois-ci, tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu.**

**Ezio serait-il maudit ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Ezio et Clara se rendirent auprès de Leonardo afin de lui remettre le second parchemin, et savoir ce qu'il avait pu tirer du premier.

« Oh buon giorno tous les deux. Venez, j'ai déchiffré le premier parchemin.» annonça le peintre.

Pour l'occasion, Leonardo avait retrouvé son atelier vénitien. Il les conduisit auprès d'une table où se trouvait le parchemin, puis les invita à s'asseoir.

« Alors, il s'agit à première vue d'un poème sur la lune.» annonça Leonardo en prenant le parchemin.

« Un poème sur la lune ?» releva Ezio.

« Et rien d'autre ?» interrogea Clara.

« Eh bien, je suppose que si mais je n'ai pas encore compris.»

Leonardo tenait le papier devant une bougie allumée, tentant d'y voir plus clair. Devant lui, Clara et Ezio furent témoins d'un phénomène.

« Oh !» dirent-ils ensemble.

« Cosa ?» interrogea Leonardo.

« Il y quelque chose qui vient d'apparaître derrière.» répondit Ezio.

En tournant la page, Leonardo vit effectivement des lignes sombres.

« Intéressant.»

Ezio sortit alors le second parchemin qu'il plaça devant la flamme de la bougie. D'autres lignes apparurent sous l'effet de la chaleur. Ezio prit l'autre parchemin des mains de son ami et les mit côte à côte.

« Il y a une inscription là, sous ce point. Sans doute le nom d'une ville.» dit-il.

Clara s'approcha à son tour.

« Ce serait donc une carte ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Ça y ressemble. J'imagine que les deux autres contiennent la même chose et que réunis, nous saurons où se trouve la pomme de cristal.» analysa Ezio.

« Mais il n'y a-t-il pas un indice sur l'emplacement des deux autres ? Nous avons trouvé les premiers par hasard, et si on veut devancer Cesare il faut qu'on comprenne où sont les suivants.» rappela la brune.

« Je sais bambina. Leo, peut-être qu'avec le second parchemin tu pourrais nous aiguiller.» reprit Ezio en tendant l'antique manuscrit.

« Je ferais mon possible Ezio. Ah, c'est une autre langue celui-là.»

Auditore décida de laisser son ami travailler en paix.

« J'espère qu'Antonio a une piste pour trouver les autres parchemins.» fit Clara, dehors.

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. Je pense également que suite à notre visite de courtoisie d'hier soir, il sait que je suis ici. Avec les cadavres qu'on a laissés.» ajouta Ezio.

« C'est sûr, mais on n'allait pas les emporter en souvenir. Il aurait su d'une manière ou d'une autre selon moi.» reprit Clara.

Ils atteignirent le repaire d'Antonio quelques instants plus tard. Ce dernier vint les accueillir. Auditore demanda aussitôt des nouvelles.

« Cesare sait que tu es là Ezio. Il est furieux. Il ne sait pas comment tu as su pour la pomme de cristal, mais il est déterminé à l'obtenir. Il a quitté Venise pour Forli tôt ce matin.» informa Antonio.

« Merda. Selon Caterina l'endroit est trop bien gardé. S'il y a un parchemin là-bas il va l'avoir.» comprit le brun.

« Ne peux-tu pas la contacter pour qu'elle mène des recherches à ta place ?» suggéra Clara.

« Je doute qu'elle soit retournée directement à Forli. Le risque est trop grand de tomber à nouveau dans ses griffes. Mais si un de ses domestiques pouvait nous renseigner ce serait une bonne chose.» objecta-t-il.

« Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour prendre contact.» dit Antonio.

« Molto bene.» acquiesça l'Assassin.

* * *

Temps présent.

Shaun jouait à nouveau avec la pomme de cristal. Cette fois il la faisait tourner sur elle-même comme une toupie. Ses cernes étaient encore plus marqués.

« Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine.» lui fit remarquer Rebecca.

« Manque de sommeil.» dit simplement Hastings.

« Tu travailles encore sur la pomme ?» questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Oui, mais je n'avance toujours pas.»

Shaun arrêta la pomme, fermant les yeux sous la frustration.

« Je suis désolée. Elle doit vraiment te manquer.» dit Rebecca en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

« Oui … que quoi qui ?!» rougit l'Anglais.

« Clara. J'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait.»

Shaun détourna le regard, puis soupira.

« En effet. Mais garde-le pour toi.» avoua-t-il, toujours rouge.

« Pas la peine, Lucy le sait également.»

« Oh. C'était donc si évident que ça.» sourit Shaun.

« Eh bien en fait, j'ai eu des soupçons quand je t'ai plusieurs fois surpris en train de la regarder. Je t'ai vu rougir par moment aussi. J'en ai parlé à Lucy, c'était trop tentant et elle a confirmé ce que je voyais. Et c'est vraiment devenu évident quand tu t'es acharné sur cette pomme.» raconta Rebecca.

L'inquiétude l'empêchait de dissimuler son amour pour la jeune femme.

« Je vois. Je t'avoue qu'autant je désire ardemment son retour, autant je l'appréhende.» confia Shaun en s'appuyant sur une main.

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna Rebecca.

C'était un peu contradictoire non ?

« Parce que je ne sais plus comment je vais devoir me comporter avec elle. Jusqu'ici, j'ai été tout simplement cynique, froid, pas aimable. Comment veux-tu qu'elle me retourne mes sentiments ?»

« Alors dans ce cas, il va te falloir être plus gentil.» sourit la brune.

« Je sais seulement … elle va se douter de quelque chose.»

« À toi de choisir ce que tu veux.» conclut Rebecca.

Oui, à lui de choisir.

* * *

Un des espions d'Antonio revint dans l'après-midi. Ayant graissé la patte d'un des officiers, il avait pu obtenir la prochaine destination de Cesare après Forli : le château d'un comte à mi-chemin entre Venise et Forli.

« Bien, n'attendons pas.» dit Ezio.

Il loua deux chevaux, tandis que Clara et Rosa s'occupaient des provisions. Ils partirent dès que tout fut prêt. Durant le chemin, Clara et Ezio tentaient d'échafauder un plan. Leonardo avait pu leur fournir les plans du château.

« Il doit y avoir des passages secrets, je pense que ce serait bien d'entrer par l'un d'eux.» suggéra Clara.

« J'en vois ici, à un kilomètre environ. Il se trouve dans un bois.» annonça Ezio en pointant un point sur un des croquis.

Clara qui chevauchait tout près observa l'endroit.

« Bien, on sait comment entrer. C'est pour la suite que ça se corse.» dit-elle.

« Si. Trouver où se cache le parchemin sera encore plus dur que pour la villa de l'autre fois.» approuva Auditore.

« Qu'avons-nous comme options pour passer inaperçus ? Au bal nous nous sommes déguisés, peut-être pourrait-on recommencer ? »

« J'allais le dire. Trouvons des domestiques et volons leur uniforme. Il devrait y avoir suffisamment de personnel pour que nous restions incognito.» compléta Ezio.

« Et cette fois, pas de Cesare pour nous gêner.»

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur route, bavardant à bâtons rompus. Voilà une chose qu'Ezio appréciait beaucoup avec la présence de la jeune femme : il pouvait lui parler de tout, y comprit de ses doutes et ses craintes. Face aux autres, il devait demeurer inébranlable. Là, il se déchargeait de tout ce qui lui pesait, car elle avait traversé ses épreuves même si c'était bien plus tard. Clara faisait de même. Tout deux étant dans la même situation et somme toute proches, ils se confiaient naturellement. Ils décidèrent d'une petite pause au bout de trois heures de chevauchée. Clara avait encore un peu mal aux jambes, mais semblait s'habituer à monter à cheval. La brunette étala une nappe pendant qu'Ezio déchargeait les provisions.

« Quel calme.» dit Clara tandis qu'ils déjeunaient.

« En effet. C'est reposant.» acquiesça Ezio.

Tous deux savourèrent cet instant de tranquillité, d'autant plus qu'ils auraient probablement à livrer bataille. Le repas terminé, ils remontèrent en selle. Le château fut en vue. Consultant le plan, Ezio orienta son cheval vers les bois avec un petit galop. Une fois dans la forêt, ils descendirent puis attachèrent les chevaux avec une longe. Normalement l'entrée du passage se situait dans une grotte. Clara portait les torches. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent l'entrée de la grotte. Auditore alluma les torches, puis passa en tête. Le fond de la caverne se terminait par un trou dans lequel il faudrait ramper. Ezio vérifia la profondeur, puis calant la torche dans sa bouche se mit à plat ventre. Plus loin, il put passer à quatre pattes.

Ils avancèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant de pouvoir enfin se mettre sur leurs deux pieds.

« On ne devrait plus être loin.» annonça Ezio.

De fait, une porte en métal se présenta à lui. Avec précaution, le Florentin prit l'anneau métallique servant de poignée et tira vers lui. La porte émit un léger grincement qui provoqua une moue chez le brun. Pourvu que personne ne soit de l'autre côté. Il entra suivit de Clara.

« Je crois qu'on est dans la cave à vin.» dit-elle en éclairant des bouteilles et des tonneaux.

« Bene. Sortons de là et voyons si nous pouvons nous infiltrer.»

« Oh tu ne veux pas rester ? On a suffisamment à boire pourtant.»

« Clara !»

« Mais oui j'arrive.»

Ils cherchèrent la sortie, errant entre les rayonnages. Clara repéra une porte en haut d'un escalier en pierre. Auditore passa en premier, et écouta d'abord. Tout doucement ensuite, il ouvrit. Personne dans le couloir. Clara sortit rapidement, et tous deux se mirent à arpenter le large couloir les sens aux aguets. Percevant des pas pressés, ils se dissimulèrent derrière un rideau. Une servante passa, d'un gabarit similaire à celui de Clara. La brunette saisit l'occasion. Sortant de sa cachette elle rattrapa la domestique. D'un coup sec derrière la tête, elle la mit hors d'état de nuire. Soutenant la pauvre en-dessous des bras, elle la tira jusque vers la cave. Une fois à l'entrée du passage elle la délesta de ses vêtements, la ligota et la bâillonna.

Une fois parée, elle rejoignit Ezio encore derrière son rideau. Ils continuèrent. Pendant un long moment, ils ne croisèrent que des servantes. Auditore commençait à désespérer quand il vit enfin passer un homme.

« Hep s'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'aide.» l'interpella Clara.

L'homme s'arrêta et vint vers elle. Ezio jaillit et l'assomma. Sa descendante l'aida à porte le serviteur au même endroit que sa collègue. Auditore était à présent sous couverture également. Ils se mirent donc à explorer le château. Clara faisait semblant de nettoyer, pendant qu'Ezio donnait l'impression d'ordonner l'endroit. Les autres domestiques ne leur prêtèrent pas attention, concentré sur leur propre besogne. Le couple d'Assassins passa le rez-de-chaussé au peigne fin. La journée était près de s'achever. Ils évitèrent d'être présents au service du dîner, continuant leur tâche au premier.

« Bon sang, on risque d'en avoir pour des jours.» dit Clara à mi-voix.

« Je sais, mais tant qu'on ignore où trouvent les pièces comme la bibliothèque ou les bureaux nous n'avons pas le choix, bambina.» répondit Ezio.

« Alors séparons-nous. On se retrouve à la cave d'ici deux heures. Il faut vérifier que nos prisonniers sont toujours là, et leur apporter de l'eau.»

Ezio la fixa un instant, ressentant une étrange répugnance à la laisser déambuler seule. Pourtant, elle était suffisamment compétente il l'avait déjà constaté plus d'une fois. Mais il s'était tellement habitué à l'avoir sur ses pas, à la sentir tout près.

« Entendu bambina, mais soit prudente.»

Clara leva la tête au ciel.

« Mais bien sûr enfin, je vais pas me mettre à courir dans toute la baraque en hurlant : je suis un Assassin, attrapez-moi.»

« Je suis sérieux, Clara.»

« Je sais, alors toi aussi soit prudent.»

Il sourit avec tendresse, puis partit dans la direction opposée. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque pleine à ras bord. Voyons … si le propriétaire des lieux connaissait la valeur du parchemin, il se pouvait qu'il l'ai mit sous verre. Ce fut donc ce qu'il chercha. Hélas, rien de tel ne se trouvait ici. Peut-être y avait-il une autre bibliothèque. L'Assassin utilisa malgré tout sa vision d'aigle afin de s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien. Non, rien d'intéressant ici. Il continua sa progression. La nuit tombait, ce qui allait l'obliger à s'éclairer et donc à trahir sa présence. Ezio décida donc de retourner à la cave.

Clara y était déjà, apportant de l'eau et de la nourriture aux prisonniers. Ezio en fut soulagé, il n'aurait pas aimé rester là à s'inquiéter pour elle.

« Je vais enlever votre bâillon pour vous donner à boire, mais si j'entends le moindre cri ...» annonça-t-elle en sortant sa lame secrète.

Clara commença par la servante, qui obéit bien sagement.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?» eut-elle le cran de demander.

« Parce que nous avons besoin de rester discrets.» répondit Auditore.

Clara la fit boire autant qu'elle voulait, puis lui remit son bâillon. Elle passa ensuite à l'homme non sans avoir réitéré sa menace. Tout comme sa collègue il se contenta de boire. Elle les fit ensuite manger du pain et du fromage, ainsi que du jambon. Ceci fait, elle referma la porte. Ezio et elle se hâtèrent de rejoindre les derniers serviteurs debout pour rejoindre l'aile leur étant réservée. Ils s'adressèrent un simple regard pour se souhaiter la bonne nuit.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ils reprirent leur exploration. Clara se trouvait au second étage quand elle aperçut quelque chose à l'autre bout du couloir qui lui hérissa l'échine.

« _Merde ! Il est déjà là ?_» pensa-t-elle.

Cesare Borgia s'avança en compagnie de ce qui était visiblement le châtelain et son épouse. Clara fit mine de s'atteler à son ouvrage. Ils passèrent sans la remarquer. Clara songea qu'elle devait prévenir Ezio de toute urgence. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre et examina le mur. Bien, c'était jouable. Elle franchit l'ouverture, referma autant qu'elle put puis passa sur tout le côté. Elle s'agrippa à une poutre plus bas, bondit sur une autre puis remonta vers une fenêtre. Passant sa lame elle parvint à l'ouvrir. La brune était parvenue à dépasser le trio. Elle referma la fenêtre puis d'un pas pressé elle partit à la recherche de son ancêtre. La jeune femme le retrouva devant la salle d'arme.

« Ezio !» appela-t-elle.

« Clara ? Que se passe-t-il bambina ?» s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant son air alarmé.

« Je viens de voir Cesare, il est ici en compagnie des proprios.» annonça-t-elle.

Ezio étouffa un juron. Le fils Borgia n'était pas censé arriver si tôt.

« Il va nous falloir redoubler de prudence. Poursuit ta tâche, il ne sait pas qui tu es. Je continue de mon côté.» dit-il.

« Entendu.»

« Merci de m'avoir averti.»

« C'est bien normal.»

Clara repartit, tout comme Ezio. Pendant toute la matinée, aucun événement notable ne fut à signaler. Les Assassins n'avaient toujours pas découvert le but de leur recherche. Ezio se trouvait dans un couloir ouvert sur l'extérieur, quand il tomba nez à nez avec … Cesare.

« Tiens bonjour Auditore. Je me doutais bien que tu serais dans les parages.» sourit Borgia.

Une ribambelle de gardes jaillirent derrière l'Assassin, lance pointée vers lui, ainsi qu'aux côtés de leur maître. La situation devenait critique.

« Tu cherchais un certain parchemin j'imagine. Manque de chance pour toi, mon hôte me l'a remis dès mon arrivée.» révéla Cesare.

Donc ils n'auraient pas pu le trouver. Il y avait également de bonnes chances pour que son ennemi possède celui de Forli.

« Bien. Donne-moi les deux autres parchemins et je consentirais peut-être à t'épargner.» reprit Cesare.

« Je ne les ai pas.» répondit Ezio entre ses dents.

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?»

Ezio perçut un bruit singulier derrière lui. Clara venait d'enfoncer ses lames dans la nuque de deux gardes. Saisissant une lance, elle empala un suivant avant de se retourner pour éviter un coup d'épée et de trancher la gorge de son propriétaire.

« _Bambina !_» pensa Auditore en tournant la tête.

Il réagit au quart de tour et entra dans la danse avec elle.

« Tuez-les !» cria Cesare.

Clara saisit un des gardes qu'elle érigea en bouclier. Trois lances s'enfoncèrent dans ses côtes. Clara n'attendit même pas qu'il tombe. Elle le poussa en avant, puis bondit sur un homme qu'elle tua. Ezio avait ramassé une lance qu'il planta dans le dos d'un garde après avoir repoussé les autres. Il passa sur le muret pour retomber derrière un adversaire. Couic la gorge. Se saisissant ensuite d'une épée il s'attaqua au reste. Les gardes Borgia succombèrent face aux compétences des deux Assassins. Cesare étouffa un juron. Passant à l'action, il marcha vers Clara qu'il ceintura, l'épée sur sa gorge.

« Rends-toi ou je l'égorge !» lança-t-il.

Ezio se figea. Il jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il put à l'un de ceux qui avait ruiné sa vie. Cesare lui ordonna de lâcher son arme. Ezio serra la poignée de son épée, avant de la laisser retomber au sol.

« Là. Bien sage. Maintenant donne-moi ces parchemins.»

« Je t'ai dis que je ne les avais pas.»

« Voilà qui est fort dommage.»

Ezio comprit ce qu'il allait se passer : la lame allait glisser sur la gorge de Clara, l'ouvrant mortellement. Auditore sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre. Il la voyait déjà agonisant sur le sol. Cependant, miss Miles n'était absolument pas disposée à se laisser ainsi abattre. Elle planta sa lame secrète dans le bras maintenant l'épée. Cesare poussa un cri de douleur tout en lâchant son arme. La brune se dégagea et lui cassa le bras pour faire bonne mesure. Elle ne put aller plus loin, car le restant des gardes attaquaient. Grimpant sur le muret Miles les contourna. Ezio passa dans l'autre sens et la rejoignit.

« Tu n'as rien bambina ?» demanda-t-il en courant.

« Non ça va et toi ?»

« Pour le moment je suis intact. Oh oh.»

Les gardes du châtelain accouraient en renfort. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils passèrent par-dessus un muret, et commencèrent à descendre. Ils atterrirent dans un jardin intérieur. Mais d'autres gardes se trouvaient également en bas.

« J'aurais ta peau Auditore !» vociféra Cesare en haut, se tenant le bras.

« Dans tes rêves fillette !» rétorqua Clara.

Ezio l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils devaient impérativement quitter les lieux. Cela ne se fit pas sans une bataille supplémentaire. Le châtelain avait décidé d'envoyer toutes ses forces pour arrêter les Assassins.

« Ezio ! Sors d'ici je crois savoir comment les retenir !» lança Clara.

« Tu sei pazzo ? Hors de question que je t'abandonne !» répondit Ezio en perforant un torse.

Ils étaient près d'un autre accès vers l'extérieur. Clara jeta un œil en bas. Puis elle se fraya un chemin vers son ancêtre.

« Je te demande pas ton avis ! File !»

Elle le poussa par-dessus le mur. Auditore bascula et chuta, droit dans les douves. Il refit surface un instant plus tard.

« Merda ! Bambina !» appela-t-il.

Il nagea puis dut escalader la terre en y plantant ses lames secrètes.

De son côté, Clara avait repéré l'endroit où l'on entreposait la poudre à canon. Elle balaya un garde puis se rua vers l'endroit. Chemin faisant elle avait semé les gardes, jouant encore une fois à l'acrobate. Elle dénicha également une corde. En tout cas, elle avait de quoi causer un maximum de dégâts au château. Histoire de partir en fanfare. La jeune femme ouvrit un des tonneaux contenant de la poudre. Elle en préleva un peu qu'elle répandit en une traînée noire sur le sol, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Clara noua la corde à un pilier, déchira sa jupe en deux bandes qu'elle noua autour de ses mains, puis se suspendit dans le vide. Après quoi, elle frotta la pierre du mur avec une lame. Des étincelles tombèrent sur la poudre qui s'enflamma aussitôt.

Miles descendit aussi vite qu'elle put. Le tissu empêcha qu'elle ne se brûle avec la corde. Elle était proche de l'eau quand une formidable explosion retentit, emportant tout un pan du château. Clara lâcha la corde. De l'autre côté, Ezio avait regagné la rive et avait dû s'éloigner pour éviter les tirs d'archers. L'explosion souffla les gardes, lui fournissant le temps de partir. Il se retourna néanmoins, apercevant les flammes monter dans le ciel. Clara ! Où était-elle ?

« CLARA !» hurla-t-il aussi fort qu'il put.

Il attendit, espérant ardemment qu'elle le rejoigne. Cinq, dix minutes passèrent, toujours pas de descendante. Non, elle n'avait tout de même pas péri ? Un quart d'heure passa. Ezio serra les poings à s'en rentrer les ongles dans la paume. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il arrive malheur à ceux à qui il tenait ?

* * *

_Tu sei pazzo = tu es folle _


	9. Le piège

**On se rapproche on se rapproche ... et on échafaude des plans.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ezio resta il ne sut combien de temps devant le château. La mort dans l'âme, il s'en détourna pour retourner vers les chevaux. Il les détacha puis prit le sien. Pourtant, il ne s'en alla pas tout suite, espérant encore. Il se doutait que seule Clara était responsable de cette explosion. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait poussé dans les douves. Pour le mettre à l'abri. Quand il y pensa il sentit une sourde colère l'envahir.

« Madre de dio Clara ! C'était à moi de te protéger et non l'inverse !» s'exclama-t-il en serrant les rênes.

Il donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de son cheval, qui partit. L'autre monture était attachée à sa selle. Il s'enfonça dans les bois.

Pendant ce temps-là, Clara arriva à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter. Afin de gagner la berge au plus vite, l'Assassine s'était balancée un instant et avait lâché la corde. L'explosion qu'elle avait provoqué avait cependant envoyé un morceau de pierre qui la heurta à la tête. Ce fut le trou noir. Heureusement, la confusion au château était trop grande pour que l'on pense à la chercher. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance Clara était à plat ventre sur l'herbe. Malgré son affreux mal de tête, elle s'était empressée de retourner à l'endroit où son ancêtre et elle avaient laissé leurs chevaux.

« Et merde ils n'y sont plus ! Il a dû partir avec, ce qui veut dire que je suis bonne pour rentrer à pied.» dit-elle en remarquant l'endroit vide.

Elle reprit son souffle, puis décida de l'appeler. Si ça se trouve il n'était pas loin … mais elle n'y croyait pas. Bon tant pis, autant prendre la route tout de suite. Clara n'eut cependant pas fait trois pas qu'elle entendit une cavalcade. Elle vit une silhouette familière bondir par-dessus un buisson. L'instant d'après Miles se retrouva prise dans un véritable étau.

« Bambina mia !» entendit-elle.

« E … zio … pas si … fort.» articula la brune.

Auditore desserra à peine sa prise. Il lui pencha la tête en arrière.

« J'ai cru que … dio mio Clara ne me refais plus jamais ça !» dit-il, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

« Laisse-moi … respirer !»

Il la relâcha mais garda les mains autour de sa taille. Clara prit une grande goulée d'air.

« Fouaf !» souffla-t-elle.

Elle leva à nouveau le visage vers lui.

« Bon sang Ezio, j'ai pas échappé aux gardes pour que tu m'achèves. Mais je croyais que tu étais parti.» dit-elle.

« Je venais tout juste de commencer à m'éloigner quand je t'ai entendue. Où étais-tu passée ?» demanda-t-il.

« Dans les pommes. Tu te doutes bien que celle qui a désintégré le castel c'est moi. Manque de chance je me suis pris une caillasse sur le casque une fois dehors. Du coup j'ai fais une sieste.» raconta succinctement Clara.

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas rejoint immédiatement. Ezio soupira. Il rapprocha la tête brune de la sienne, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Miles rougit illico. Surtout que l'Assassin ne semblait pas disposé à la lâcher. Il restait en effet le nez dans ses cheveux.

« Euh … on n'est pas censés y aller là ?» questionna Clara, gênée.

« Bene, partons d'ici.»

Il la regarda encore, puis l'amena auprès des chevaux. Ils trottèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ezio ne quittait pas sa descendante des yeux. Le mal de tête de la brunette la faisait souffrir, mais s'estompa avec le temps. Quelle peur elle lui avait causé. Ils mangèrent sur leur selle, Ezio préférant mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce maudit château et eux. Ils gagnèrent Venise pour l'heure du dîner. Ce fut donc éreintés qu'ils stoppèrent dans la première auberge venue.

« Bonne nuit Ezio.» bâilla Clara devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Dors bien bambina.» dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Clara ne réalisa rien et entra. Elle eut de la peine à ne pas s'effondrer directement sur son lit. La jeune femme ôta sa robe de domestique ne conservant que le chemisier et une culotte. Elle ferma les yeux sitôt qu'elle se coucha.

Dans la nuit, Ezio se retourna plusieurs fois. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait et entendait l'explosion. Il imaginait Clara prise sous les décombres, écrasée peut-être. Agacé, il rejeta la couverture et se leva. Auditore alluma une bougie, puis sorti. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Clara. Il leva une main hésitante vers la poignée. Non, sans doute devait-il regagner sa chambre. Elle allait bien, elle était rentrée avec lui. Sa main prit la décision pour lui et abaissa la clenche.

« _Elle n'a même pas pensé à fermer à clé. Pas très prudent bambina mia. Enfin, elle devait être très fatiguée._» pensa-t-il en entrant.

Ezio approcha du lit. Il posa la bougie sur la table de chevet, puis contempla le visage de la belle endormie. Un apaisement le gagna, en même temps qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas … ça ne se faisait pas. En même temps, c'était un cas unique au monde. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si trois générations seulement les séparaient. Et ça eux seuls le savaient. Ezio soupira en fermant les yeux. Il avait le chic pour les histoires compliquées.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Clara ouvrit les yeux elle distingua une large main sur la sienne.

« _Il m'a poussé un troisième bras pendant la nuit ?_» se demanda-t-elle.

Et pas un bras féminin semblait-il.

« _Qui est-ce qui respire dans mon cou là ?_»

Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit. Mais qui ? La main posée sur la sienne vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Yeux grands ouverts, Clara n'osait plus bouger. Qu'il y ait un homme dans son lit ne posait pas de problème en soi. C'est qu'il y soit sans qu'elle se souvienne l'y avoir invité, et sans savoir de qui il s'agissait qui était plus préoccupant.

« _Bon, restons calme. Il s'est peut-être juste trompé de chambre, après avoir bu comme un trou. Tâchons de nous sortir de là._»

La jeune femme commença à gagner le bord de son lit. Mais l'inconnu du jour resserra non seulement sa prise avec son autre bras, et bascula sur elle l'empêchant d'aller où que ce soit.

« _Génial. Et je fais quoi maintenant ?_»

Clara attendit donc un moment. Finalement, elle résolut de passer par en-dessous. Reculant donc, elle parvint à se dégager des bras l'emprisonnant, et enfin à sortir du lit. Utilisant la vision d'aigle, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait déjà d'une présence amie. Elle trouva une bougie sur sa table de chevet.

« _Oh putain de sa mère._» pensa-t-elle en découvrant l'identité de son squatteur.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle le connaissait. Et en dehors du fait que messere Ezio était torse nu, il ne s'était rien passé de compromettant. À son époque avec la contraception elle n'aurait pas dit non, mais là … Clara resta un instant les yeux rivés sur Ezio. Décidément, il s'en passait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé. La jeune femme prit une inspiration, puis revêtit son habit de la veille et quitta la chambre. Tout en avalant son premier repas de la journée, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête d'Ezio. Son lit était-il donc si inconfortable que ça ? Trop froid sans doute ?

Plus haut, Ezio ouvrait justement les yeux. Pour constater que le lit était vide.

« Bambina ?» appela-t-il non sans crainte.

Crainte de sa réaction. Mais la chambre était vide. Il sortit du lit, ouvrit la fenêtre puis entreprit de gagner sa propre chambre. Personne ? Il fila vite fait. Tout en s'habillant, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver comme justification pour sa présence nocturne. Et en dehors de la vérité il n'en voyait aucune. Il savait à peine pourquoi il avait préféré s'endormir à ses côtés. Or elle voudrait savoir, chose bien naturelle. À sa place Ezio s'interrogerait. Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il la retrouva dans la salle restaurant.

« Buon giorno.» dit Ezio d'une voix mal assurée.

« Buon giorno à toi aussi, Ezio.» dit simplement Clara.

Auditore héla le premier serveur qui passa, pensant ainsi gagner quelques instants. Clara le fixa un moment, et il n'osait croiser son regard.

« Bon, allons-y.» lança-t-elle.

Aïe. Ezio se crispa.

« Peux-tu me dire par quel miracle tu as atterri dans mon lit cette nuit ?»

S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait comprit avec Clara, c'est qu'elle était directe. Ezio leva les yeux vers elle. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ezio s'humecta les lèvres. Voilà la bien la première fois qu'il était à court de mots ! Clara perçut son malaise.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas en colère simplement surprise.»

« È vero ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?» demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment grave en soi. Juste surprenant.»

Ezio prit une inspiration.

« Le problème c'est que … je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je … je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais le château exploser et je t'imaginais prisonnière des décombres. Alors je … j'ai fini par aller voir si tu étais bien là.» avoua-t-il les joues roses.

Clara haussa les sourcils avec un sourire. C'était plutôt mignon en fait, d'autant plus avec son petit air embarrassé et les joues teintées.

« Quand je disais que t'étais un sacré outil !» sourit-elle.

« Héééé !» fit Ezio en rougissant davantage.

Clara pouffa de rire. Le serveur apporta la commande d'Ezio. Qui poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu pourrais peut-être faire preuve d'un peu plus de considération non ?» dit-il.

« J'y penserais à l'occasion !» reprit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ezio roula des yeux puis saisit ses couverts. Bon, elle ne lui en voulait pas c'était déjà ça. Son problème n'était qu'en partie réglé cependant.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, le couple retrouva Antonio et sa bande. Ezio l'instruisit de son échec.

« Reprendre les deux autres parchemins va être très difficile.» réfléchit Antonio.

« Oui, Cesare va redoubler de prudence maintenant.» ajouta Clara.

« Il y avait une ville de mentionnée sur un des écrits. Peut-être qu'en s'y rendant nous aurons des indices.» avança Ezio.

« Sauf si c'est complètement à l'opposé, ou simplement pour situer la zone géographique.» contredit Clara.

« Leonardo a parlé d'un poème, la solution doit d'y trouver.» reprit Ezio.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tracer une carte derrière ? Il suffit simplement de mentionner les lieux dedans. Toute manière, on n'arrivera à rien avec un poème incomplet.» objecta encore Clara.

« Mais tu vas arrêter d'avoir raison ?!»

En réponse, Clara lui tira la langue. S'ils avaient été seuls, Ezio lui aurait bien montré ce qu'il en coûtait de le provoquer de la sorte. Il s'occuperait donc plus tard de cette petite langue qui le narguait.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée valable alors ?» demanda Rosa en levant les mains dans un geste interrogateur.

Un silence suivit cette demande. Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir.

« À part les lui voler je ne vois pas comment faire.» dit Ezio au bout d'un moment.

« Risqué ça. Vraiment risqué mais je crois qu'on a pas le choix.» dit Antonio.

« Donc … comment on procède ?» interrogea Clara.

« Il nous faut une diversion. Une qui pourrait éloigner Cesare de l'endroit où il se terre. Antonio tu sais où il loge ?» reprit Ezio.

Il aurait été seul, il en aurait profité pour égorger son ennemi. Toutefois, il ne voulait plus revivre l'incident de la veille.

« Au palais des Doges. Il est leur invité de marque.»

Ah. Forcément. Or si Ezio y retournait nul doute qu'on se souviendrait de lui là-bas. Un problème de plus.

« Exit Ezio dans ce cas. Concernant la diversion hmm … qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le tirer de ce palais ?» demanda Clara.

« Il va nous falloir une chose à laquelle il ne pourra pas résister.» dit Rosa.

« Mais quoi ?» reprit Antonio.

Le groupe se perdit à nouveau dans ses réflexions. Clara vit soudain Rosa attraper un fruit dans une coupelle. Elle redressa la tête.

« Une pomme !» s'exclama-t-elle.

Trois paires d'yeux interrogateurs se tournèrent vers elle.

« Pour appâter Cesare.» précisa Clara.

« Tu veux l'appâter … avec une pomme ?» répéta Rosa stupéfaite.

« Ouais, et pas n'importe laquelle : une de l'espèce Eden.» sourit Clara, espiègle.

Ezio cligna des yeux, tandis que l'idée faisait son chemin dans son cerveau.

« Ton idée serait donc de lui faire croire que nous possédons une pomme d'Eden, c'est bien cela bambina ?»

« Tout à fait Ziozio. Une qui ressemble à du cristal.» souligna Clara.

« Zioz …»

« Mais comment fabriquer une fausse pomme d'Eden ?» questionna Antonio.

« Notre avantage c'est qu'il ne sait pas exactement à quoi elle ressemble. Les motifs je les connais, ça ne sera pas difficile à reproduire.» continua Clara.

Restait à déterminer la matière de ladite pomme. La brune pencha pour de la pierre. Il faudrait y ajouter les motifs.

« _Si elle pouvait produire de la lumière ce serait parfait. Il nous faudrait juste un jeu de miroirs. Le souci, c'est qu'à cette époque la seule source d'éclairage c'est le feu. Ça risque de faire un peu léger._» réfléchit-elle.

Mais ils n'avaient guère le choix.

« _Attends une minute, on n'est pas obligé de voler en pleine nuit. Avec la lumière du soleil on pourrait donner l'illusion qu'elle brille._» songea Clara en écarquillant les yeux.

Là ce serait parfait. Oui ça pouvait le faire. La brune les informa qu'elle tenait un plan. Les trois autres l'écoutèrent l'exposer.

* * *

« En théorie ça peut marcher.» concéda Antonio.

« C'est même assez rusé. Mais comment savoir dans quel pièce réside Cesare ?» souleva Rosa.

« En observant attentivement le palais des Doges. Il sortira bien à un moment ou à un autre. Clara tu peux te charger de créer la pomme ?» demanda Ezio.

« Sans problème, je comptais demander un coup de main à Leonardo.»

« Molto bene. Antonio, appelle toute ta bande, je veux une surveillance étroite du palais, j'en serais également.» continua Auditore.

« Tout de suite.»

« Et qui va montrer la pomme au Borgia ?» questionna Rosa.

« Je pensais à Ezio, ce qui mettrait notre cible en colère bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui.» répondit Clara.

« Pourquoi pas. Bene, au travail tout le monde.» conclut l'Assassin.

Chacun se dispatcha. Ezio rattrapa toutefois Miles dehors. Il l'escorterait chez l'artiste, la brunette n'ayant pas encore intégré la géographie de la cité.

« Bambina ...»

« Oui ?»

« Quelque chose me dit que tu vas essayer de subtiliser ces parchemins.» commença Ezio.

« En effet, avec Ugo un des hommes d'Antonio. À deux ça ira plus vite et il sait crocheter une serrure.»

Bon, elle ne serait pas seule.

« Je préférerais tout de même que tu restes en retrait.» tenta Ezio.

« Et pourquoi donc ?» s'étonna la jeune femme.

Son ancêtre s'arrêta.

« À cause de ce qui s'est passé au château. Je ne veux plus que tu sois en danger, bambina.»

Clara sourit, puis se rapprocha de lui.

« Malheureusement c'est impossible pour un Assassin.» dit-elle doucement.

« Si… ma …»

« Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas.» assura-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ezio la prit et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Clara lui caressa la joue, ce qu'il eut l'air de bien apprécier.

« Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?» dit-il.

« Non, moi aussi je suis têtue j'ai qui tenir.»

Elle parvint à lui arracher un sourire. Ils reprirent leur route. Ezio toqua à la porte de Leonardo.

* * *

« Ah vous voilà ! Vous avez un autre parchemin à me montrer ?» questionna l'artiste en les accueillant.

« Non, mais nous avons besoin de vos talents d'artiste et d'inventeur.» répondit Clara.

Leonardo attendit avec curiosité. Son ami se chargea de lui expliquer ce qu'ils attendaient.

« Un système de réflexion pour donner une illusion de projection de lumière … ingénieux. Mais de quelle couleur sera cette fausse pomme ?» dit Leo.

« Elle est censée être en cristal donc blanche. Mais je préférerais de l'argent, ça renverra mieux la lumière.» répondit Clara.

« Va bene. Je vais vous fabriquer tout ça.»

« Je vous ferais un dessin sommaire pour les motifs. Je n'ai pas votre talent malheureusement.» ajouta la brune.

« Vous me flattez.» sourit le peintre.

Clara remarqua alors un étrange petit engin sur la table. En le prenant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un avion.

« Oh ne faites pas attention à ça, ce n'est qu'une maquette, pour une machine de mon invention.» intervint Leo.

Clara sourit. Puis elle attrapa une feuille.

« Je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Un petit cadeau en quelque sorte.»

Elle plia la feuille de manière à ce qu'elle forme un avion. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit, avant de faire signe à l'artiste de s'approcher. Une fois qu'il fut près d'elle, elle lança l'avion qui traversa la rue et alla s'écraser plus loin.

« Oh ! Mais il a volé ! Comment avez-vous fait ?» s'exclama Leonardo.

« Je vous l'apprendrais. Cependant, c'est essentiellement pour que vous compreniez une chose importante. Votre maquette si j'en juge par les ailes est destinée à voler. Or il manque un détail : elle doit être profilée à l'avant. Si vous regardez un oiseau ...»

Elle en dessina une silhouette, puis montra la tête.

« Cette partie est en pointe, pour percer l'air devant lui. Vous comprenez ?»

Leonardo prit la feuille qu'il examina avec attention.

« Si … si vous avez raison comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Ah grazie mille madonna, cela va certainement faire avancer mon projet !» s'exclama l'artiste euphorique.

« Autre chose : vitesse plus lévitation égal envol.»

Leonardo ne comprit pas cette dernière phrase. Mais il était enthousiaste et prêt à partir dans de nouveaux calculs et autres croquis. Ezio, qui avait regardé son ami exulter, décida qu'il était temps de lui rappeler la raison de sa visite.

« Leonardo ! Je te rappelle que tu as une mission.» tempéra Ezio.

« Oh … si, je vais m'y mettre.»

« On t'as déjà dit que t'étais rabat-joie toi ?» intervint Clara.

Ezio lui tira alors la langue. Leonardo en fut surprit, pendant que la brune répondait de la même manière.

« _Encore une occasion de ratée, on dirait._» pensa Ezio.

Il pouvait bien se l'avouer à présent. Il ressentait une envie croissante d'embrasser Clara. Leonardo de son côté, commença à farfouiller pour trouver la matière pour la pomme. Il lui restait un peu de pierre en principe …

« Bien, je vais vous laisser. Bambina, je viendrais te chercher en milieu d'après-midi.» informa Ezio.

« Très bien, amuse-toi bien.» répondit Clara.

Leo releva le surnom affectueux. Tiens donc …

« Oh oui, je vais m'amuser comme un petit fou.» ironisa Ezio.

Il quitta l'atelier.

* * *

Ezio et les autres passèrent des heures à guetter le palais des Doges, armés de longues vue. Ils entouraient l'imposante construction, à différentes hauteurs afin d'avoir le champ de vision le plus large possible. De temps à autre, un gars venait rendre des comptes auprès d'Ezio. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit où le Borgia logeait exactement. Il acquiesça. Il était temps d'aller retrouver Clara. Il demanda aux autres de rester encore un peu, au cas où. L'Assassin descendit de son poste d'observation.

Quand il revint à l'atelier, il trouva un Leonardo euphorique.

« Tout va bien ?» demanda Auditore.

« À merveille mon cher Ezio. Nous avons discuté de choses fascinantes. Cette demoiselle est vraiment intéressante, il faudra que tu me l'amènes plus souvent.» répondit Leo.

Un sourire se peignit sur le visage de l'Assassin quand il vit Clara venir à lui.

« Vous avez terminé ?» interrogea-t-il.

« Oui. Nous avons également fait quelques essais, ça devrait fonctionner. Et de ton côté ?»

« Nous savons où se trouve Cesare : dans l'aile Est du palais. La garde est relevée toutes les heures.» informa Ezio.

« Entendu. Il nous faudra installer nos miroirs à des points stratégiques, et nous pourrons passer à l'action.» décida Clara.

« Quand comptez-vous réaliser cela ?» questionna Leonardo.

« Cette nuit. Inutile que les gardes nous voient procéder.» répondit Ezio.

En attendant, retour au repaire d'Antonio. Il était justement l'heure du dîner. Rosa arriva en portant une large soupière remplie de pâtes, dont elle distribua de généreuses portions à tout le monde. La conversation devint rapidement guillerette, les rires fusants d'un bout à l'autre de la grande table.

« _Purée ! Un peigne ne serait pas du luxe !_» pensa Clara en tentant de dénouer ses pâtes.

À côté d'elle, Ezio avait déjà terminé son assiette. Il s'étira un peu.

« J'en reprendrais bien un peu.» dit-il.

« Tiens prends dans mon assiette, j'en ai trop.» proposa Clara.

« Si tu insistes bambina.»

Ezio attrapa sa fourchette et piocha dans l'assiette de sa descendante, que celle-ci avait poussé au milieu. Absorbés par les pitreries de deux d'entre eux, aucun voleur ne remarqua l'affaire. D'autant plus que … Clara et Ezio levèrent leurs fourchettes entre lesquelles pendait une pâte commune. Absorbés par la conversation devant eux, ils ne virent rien et portèrent leur couvert à la bouche. Jusque là, tout va bien. Les autres pâtes furent tranquillement mangées, chacune dans leur coin. Arriva le tour de celle qu'ils partageaient. Ezio et Clara rapprochèrent leur tête pour suivre l'aliment, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Écarquillant les yeux, ils sectionnèrent la pâte et s'écartèrent, le rouge aux joues.

« Pardon !» dirent-ils.

Tous détournèrent la tête, gênés. Levant les yeux, Ezio se rendit compte que l'incident était passé inaperçu. Tant mieux c'était assez embarrassant comme ça. Miles poussa l'assiette vers Auditore pour qu'il la termine. Ce qu'il fit sans oser la regarder. Il porta un doigt à sa bouche. Un sourire l'étira. Il l'avait pratiquement embrassée. Ezio darda un regard en coin à Clara, qui se concentrait sur la tablée. Il sourit, rougissant encore. Le repas s'acheva. Les deux Assassins regagnèrent leur auberge en silence.

« Bon, ben bonne nuit Ezio.» lança Clara devant la porte de sa chambre.

Le bel homme baissa les yeux vers sa bouche. Elle remarqua qu'il la fixait. Repensant à l'incident du dîner, les joues de la demoiselle se teintèrent. Le cœur battant la chamade, Clara ouvrit sa porte s'y engouffra et la referma vivement. Ezio soupira de déception.

« Bonne nuit, bambina mia.» dit-il à mi-voix.

Derrière la sienne, Clara tentait de se reprendre. Ce genre de réaction risquait de se reproduire à l'avenir.

* * *

_È vero ? = c'est vrai ?_


End file.
